Little Perfect Soldier
by Sakura Hiawtari
Summary: eh OUI! Elle est de retour! eh non, vous ne rêvez pas, le chapitre 6 (ou 7 o) est enfin dans les BACS! Après sa piqure, Heero, âgé désormais de 5 ans, mène la vie très dure à ses coéquipiers. Une nouvelle aventure pleine de rebondissements
1. L'injection

Auteur : Sakura

Duo : elle est de retour !!!!!T_T

Sakura : merci, moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir !

Base : Gundam Wing, défis de Lyrashin… eh oui, encore un ! Mais que voulez vous, cette fille a du talent… la vie est injuste !^^

Genre : défis de Lyrashin à ma sauce… à vous de tirer des conclusions !^^

Disclamer : les persos ne sont pas à moi… mais bon, je vais pas me morfondre, j'ai un droit d'empruntage…

Duo : et nous un droit de squattage pour de donner de l'inspiration !

Sakura : elle est pas belle la vie ?^___^

Little Perfect Soldier… 

**Prologue...**

POV Heero************ 

Que me veut-il encore ?

D'accord, je veux bien qu'il me réveille en plein milieu de la nuit, qu'il me dise de venir de toute urgence je veux bien, qu'il ne me dise pas la raison passe encore, mais qu'il m'ai réveillé duo, ça, je n'accepte pas !!!!

Non pas que ça me dérange qu'il ai réveillé ce baka, mais il m'a ennuyé pour savoir

1)où j'allais

2)pourquoi j'y allais

3) est ce que ça valait la peine qu'il me réveille en plein milieu de la nuit…

Les 3 seules questions auxquelles je suis incapable de répondre, évidemment.

Et un Duo réveillé en plein milieu de sa phase de sommeil, c'est épuisant.

J en subira les conséquences.

Etant donné que je n'ai pas voulu lui répondre (en fait, je n'ai pas pu lu répondre, mais si duo l'apprend, il va me charrier longtemps avec ça… déjà qu'il est énervant au naturel, mais quand il s 'y met vraiment, c'est encore pire !), il a voulu venir avec moi.

Résultat : nous sommes deux pilotes de Gundams recherchés par la fondation Romfeler en train de survoler une base militaire de Oz pour nous rendre au laboratoire des professeurs concepteurs de nos machines de guerres pour une raison de vie ou de mort…

Joli tableau, ne ?

Je vais dire à duo que nous arrivons bientôt.

Ca va faire quand même 1 bonne heure que nous volons dans le Wing et le Deathschyte.

J'allume le vidéophone histoire de parler à Duo.

Il chante…

Duo chante dans son cockpit… 

Il a une jolie voix… mais pourquoi je pense à ça ici et maintenant ?!

Il viens de se rendre compte que le vidéophone est branché et s'arrête net… dommage.

Reprends toi Heero, ce baka va te détourner de ton objectif principal !

_Heu, Heero ?

_On arrive.

Je coupe l'interphone.

Il doit penser que je ne suis pas très sociable, mais je préfère écourter et éviter les questions si questions il y avait.

Nous sortons du nuage qui nous dissimulait dans le ciel brumeux et nous posons le plus silencieusement possible dans la base souterraine dont la porte s'ouvre à l'arrivée de nos Gundams.

Là, les mads nous accueillent, enfin, accueillir est un bien grand mot.

Nous descendons de nos engins.

J  n'a pas l'air vraiment enchanté de voir Duo céans. 

Résigné, il nous dit froidement de sa voix métallique de le suivre.

Duo me demande ce qu'il a contre lui.

Là aussi , je ne saurais répondre à sa question et me contente de dire un « hn » comme à l'accoutumée.

Duo bougonne dans sa barbe des choses en américain, et vu le ton employé, ce ne doit pas être des mots d'amour…

Nous arrivons dans une salle blanche et désinfectée .

Un laboratoire.

Seuls des machines dernier cri et ordinateurs de dernière technologie meublent la pièce.

J me demande de venir, et n'a pas l'air satisfait de voir que Duo me suis comme mon ombre.

Vu la dispute qu'il y a eu entre eux ce matin au vidéophone, J n'adressa même pas la parole à l'américain.

Tant mieux, moins ils se parleront, moins il y aura de problèmes.

_Heero…

_Hn…

_Assis toi là.

Des ordres auxquels je me dois d'obéir.

Duo n'a pas l'air enchanté de me voir exécuter les ordres de J comme un automate.

Le contact de la table d'opération contre mes  jambes à moitié dénudées me fait frissonner, mais personne ne le remarqua.

J sors une seringue.

Bizarrement, il se passe quelque chose en moi, mais je ne saurais dire ce que c'est.

C'est comme un léger froid dans mon ventre, et un nœud à l'estomac.

Rien de bien méchant.

Je suis le soldat parfait après tout… je n'ai peur de rien.

Mais étrangement, plus J se rapproche, et plus cette sensation désagréable s'accentue…

Je crois que je n'aime pas ça…

Je vois Duo qui commence à fulminer et qui s'interpose entre J et moi.

Je ressent une sorte de soulagement.

Soulagement ?? pourquoi ressentirais-je du soulagement ?

Mon entraînement m'a appris à réprimer mes émotions, alors pourquoi ce sentiment ?

Je ne chercherais même pas à savoir.

_Non mais ça va pas !! cria Duo.

_02, veuillez vous éloigner.

_Vous vouliez faire quoi avec ce truc ?!

Il pointa la seringue sous le nez de Duo qui recula légèrement, sans pour autant partir.

_Je vais injecter à Heero une substance de mon invention.

_Venant de vous, je me fais du souci !

_C'est un vaccin, ni plus ni moins…

 _Vous l'avez testé avant au moins ?

_…

_Vous êtes malade, c'est bien ce que je pensais !! Enlevez ça maintenant !!

J n'est pas content.

Il pousse Duo qui tombe lourdement sur le sol, mais le temps qu'il se relève, il est déjà trop tard.

J m'a prit le bras, a mit un peu de désinfectant dessus et a enfoncé la seringue.

J'étais comme paralysé, et je n'ai pu faire un seul mouvement lorsque l'aiguille transperça ma peau.

Ce n'est pas la douleur qui me dérangea le plus, mais la vision de l'objet qui provoqua une sorte de peur incontrôlée en moi…

Peur ? Peur incontrôlée ?? Mais non, ça doit être autre chose...

Le soldat parfait ne connaît pas la peur.

Même si cette sensation ne fut que passagère, elle provoqua quand même des choses qui auraient dues êtres annihilées par mon entraînement…

Au diable les interrogations, on verra ça plus tard.

Je vois Duo qui s'approche de moi et qui regarde mon bras.

J affiche un sourire sadique et triomphant qui fait peur à voir sur son visage à moitié robotisé.

_Eh bien, vous voyez 02 ! Il n'y a rien à craindre ! Heero va se sentir mieux d'ici quelques jours et sera au mieux de sa forme lors de ses missions.

_Mais …

_J, vous auriez pu nous attendre au moins !!

Duo et moi nous retournons pour faire face aux mads qui nous regardent d'un air bizarre.

 G toise J du regard et celui de O se fait menaçant.

Mon mentor ne leur lance pas un regard des plus tendres non plus.

_Vous ne pouviez pas attendre les tests, hein J, il fallait que vous injectiez cette substance ici et maintenant à votre petit soldat !

_Mêlez vous de ce qui vous regarde G ! 01 se porte bien que je sache !

_mais il pourrait y avoir des effets secondaires ! Duo, Heero, vous resterez ici jusqu'à demain. Nous allons prélever le sang de 01 et l'analyser pour voir si il n'y a pas d'anomalies qui pourraient lu causer des problèmes.

_G, commença S, il y a un problème.

Lequel,

_Comment allons nous les loger tous les deux ? il n'y a qu'une seule et unique chambre de libre actuellement dans la base…

Duo et moi nous regardons.

L'américain semble gêné à l'idée de dormir avec moi.

Etant le soldat parfait, cela ne me fait ni chaud ni froid.

_Nous acceptons, dis-je. Indiquez nous la chambre.

J et Duo me regardent avec des yeux ronds.

Mon mentor a un visage décomposé alors que celui de Duo prend une couleur qui se rapproche énormément de celle d'une tomate bien mûre.

Il n'a pas le choix de toute façon.

C'est ça ou dormir par terre ou dans son Gundam.

Mais il va bien devoir se résigner… après tout, que pourrait il arriver de fâcheux ?

Les Mads nous conduisent devant la porte de la chambre qui nous a été attribuée et nous laissent. 

Duo me regarde.

Il est vrai que je ne sais pas ce qu'il viens de m'arriver, j'ai été pris d'un léger vertige et ai laissé ma main au dessus de la poignée.

_Bah alors Hee-chan ?

Il n'utilise ce surnom que lorsque nous somme tous les deux.

Je me demande pourquoi.

Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé les diminutifs, mais depuis le temps que je supporte ce baka, je commence à avoir l'habitude et ça ne me fait même plus d'effet.

Etant donné que je n'ai pas l'air de me décider, duo pousse la porte et entre.

La chambre est plutôt soft comme dirait Duo.

Un grand lit deux places, pas de fenêtres, ne grande armoire de bois sur la gauche adjacente à une petite étagère faisant office de bibliothèque, un bureau en face du lit à baldaquins, et c'est tout.

C'est quand même un peu mieux que notre dernière planque.

Espérons que quatre en ai trouvée une mieux d'ici à ce qu'on les rejoigne.

Duo et moi n'avons pas vraiment l'intention de nous déshabiller alors nous dormons avec nos vêtements, mais avant de m'endormir, je branche mon portable et commence à taper mon rapport.

J'entends déjà duo qui rechigne au son des claquements que font mes doigts sur les touches du clavier.

Je tape mon compte rendu pendant environ une heure, et lorsque je me lève de ma chaise pour aller dormir, j'entend mon équipier soupirer de soulagement.

Il n'a jamais aimé les ordinateurs.

Je m'allonge à ses côtés face à lui alors qu'il me murmure un vague bonne nuit.

Je me sens comme aspiré par je ne sais pas trop quoi.

Je ne sais pas si c'est le sommeil ou si c'est le produit que J a injecté dans mes veines qui me fait cet effet, mais mes yeux se ferment incroyablement vite, et ce malgré moi, alors que je sombre dans l'environnement noir et sombre de l'inconscience…

*****************(fin POV)

Lorsque Duo se réveilla le lendemain matin, la première chose qu'il fit fut de s'étirer longuement avant de prononcer un vague « bonjour Hee-chan »…

Mais au moment où il se retourna vers son compagnon, ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la stupeur et il freina son geste.

_Oh oh… je crois qu'on a un petit problème…

A suivre…

Duo : qu'est ce que t'as encore fait ?!

Sakura : j'ai fait souffrir personne !!!

Duo : c'est sadique de t'arrêter à un moment pareil !!

Sakura : vi, je sais… je vais me rattraper quand je ferais le prochain chapitre.

Duo : et c'est pour quand ?

Sakura : sais pas encore… faut voir.^_^


	2. Bonjour et bon réveil

Auteur : Sakura

Duo : et elle s'acharne !

Sakura : T_T  T'es désespérant !!

Base : Gundam Wing

Duo : quand je disais qu'elle s'acharnais !!

Genre : Bon délire(encore…à quand une belle fic sérieuse ?)

Duo : quand je disais qu'elle …Humf !!!!

Disclamer : les G-boys ne sont pas à moi… les mads non plus d'ailleurs, Dieu merci !^^

Duo :*bâillonné par les soins de Sakura*

Sakura : alors, qui s'acharne le plus maintenant ?^_^

Little Perfect Soldier… Chap.1 

Une masse chevelue brune s'échappait d'un débardeur vert trop grand pour la personne qui le portait.

Elle émit un vague grognement et se retourna dans son sommeil.

Duo était sidéré… il n'y avait pas d'autres mots…

Les yeux exorbités, la bouche grande ouverte,  les mains toujours au dessus de sa tête dans son geste suspendu, l'américain regardait la personne allongée dans le lit, à ses côtés, roulé en boulle comme un petit chaton.

_C'est quoi ce délire ???

Le garçon à ses côtés bailla légèrement et mit son pouce dans sa bouche pour le sucer à son aise.

_Je suis en plein rêve, c'est ça.. non, en plein cauchemar… OUAILLEUH !!!! … c'est pas un cauchemar…

Duo repassait sa main à l'endroit où il venait de se pincer.

Il observa sous toutes les coutures la personne qui avait partagé sa couche la nuit passée…

Non, ce ne pouvait pas être lui.

Ce ne pouvait pas être Heero dans ce lit avec lui.

Heero est un jeune homme de 16 ans sans émotions, impassible jusque dans son sommeil…

Alors que dans ce lit dormait un petit garçon d'environ 5 ans, totalement craquant et qui suçait son pouce de surcroît !!!

Non, ce ne pouvait décemment pas être Heero.

Mais alors, pourquoi ce petit ange dormait dans un débardeur vert 10 fois trop grand pour lui et portait le space spandex d'Heero qui lui aussi se trouvait trop grand pour la petite créature ?

Soudain, le petit garçon bougea dans son sommeil et ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

La ressemblance était pourtant frappante…

Les mêmes cheveux en bataille…

Les mêmes yeux colbats, à la différence que ceux là étaient expressifs…

On pouvait y voir de la surprise, de l'attention, et un soupçon de fatigue…

Il se redressa dans son vêtement trop grand et enleva son pouce de sa bouche.

Duo n'eu qu'une seule pensée à ce moment là, non, 2 pensées.

La première : Kawaiiiiiii !!!!!!!

La deuxième : où est passé Heero ?

_Bonjour…

_Heu, salut…

_Tu t'appelles comment toi ?

_Heu, moi ? Je… je suis Duo Maxwell.

_Moi, j'm'appelle Heero. Heero Yui. Je suis content de te rencontrer monsieur Duo Maxwell !

Le petit garçon lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

Un cauchemar… ça ne pouvait être que ça…

Sûrement un mauvais rêve…

Duo entreprit de se re-pincer fortement le bras quand …

_Mais arrêteuh !!!

_Gneu ??

_tu vas te faire du bobo monsieur Duo Maxwell !!

_Heu, appelle moi Duo tout court.

_Bien monsieur Duo tout court.

_non ,non, Duo. Appelle moi Duo.

_D'accord !

_D'accord qui ?

_D'accord Duo !!!^_^

_Bien.

_z'adore tes cheveux… ils sont trop trop trop trop trop beaux et trop trop trop trop trop longs !!! On dirait de l'eau tellement qu'ils sont beaux… Je peux les toucher ?

Le petit Heero entreprit de jouer avec la tresse et la triturant entre ses petits doigts.

Duo, lui, ne savait plus trop quoi penser.

Comment se faisait il que cette miniature se retrouve dans les vêtements de son ami, qu'il lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, mais surtout, qu'il prétende être le soldat parfait…

Et si il était vraiment qui il prétendait être, alors cela expliquerait la non présence de son ami à ses côtés…

Un Heero… un Heero miniature…

_On a un petit problème…

**************

Dans les couloirs, Duo marchait d'un pas vif et assuré, avec son petit fardeau dans les bras.

_On va où dis ?

_Voir pourquoi tu es dans cet état…

_Mais Duo…

_T'inquiètes donc pas champion, c'est rien ! On va juste rendre une petite visite aux vieux fous et puis voilà !

_C'est qui les vieux fous ?

_… tu ne les connaît pas ?

_bah non… toi non plus je ne te connaissait pas avant…

Duo stoppa net sa course.

Il prit Heero dans son débardeur trop grand qui lui arrivait sous les pieds et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

_Tu veux dire que tu te souviens de rien ?

_Je devrais me souvenir de quoi ?

_Bah, les mads, les Gundams, les missions…

_c'est quoi un Gundam ?

_… On est mal barr'…

_Dis moi duo… c'est quoi un Gun de dame ?

_Non, pas un « Gun de dame », un « Gundam. »

_Vi, mais c'est quoi ?

Duo reprit Le petit enfant dans ses bras et reprit sa marche.

_Dis moi Duo…c'est quoi un Gun de… heu, un Gundam ?

Duo souri.

La situation avait beau être grave, ce gosse le faisait fondre tant il était chou.

Il espérait seulement que ce ne soit pas une blague de mauvais goût des mads et surtout de Heero…

Si il ne savait pas que le mot « humour » ne faisait pas partie de l'entraînement du soldat parfait, il aurait pu songer à cette éventualité.

Le petit garçon n'obtenant toujours pas sa réponse tira un tantinet sur la natte de l'américain qu'il n'avait pas lâchée depuis leur « rencontre » dans  la chambre.

_Dis moi Duo !

_Heu, comment t'expliquer… heu, un Gundam, c'est… Une machine de 16 mètres de haut, un robot en fait…

_Whouah !!!!! Et ça sert à quoi ?

_Ca sert à protéger les colonies de l'espace de OZ.

_OZ ? Comme dans l'histoire ?

_Oui… mais d'où tu connaît ça toi ?

_'sais pas… c'est quoi OZ ?

_C'est heu, les méchants.

_Ah ? et c'est qui les gentils alors ?

_bah c'est les pilotes des Gundams. 

_Ils ont des pilotes les Gundams ?

_bah oui ! Y'a moi…

_T'en as un Gundam ?? C'est trop bien !!! Tu me le montrera, hein Duo ?

_heu, oui… mais … heu non, rien…_vaut mieux éviter de lui dire qu'il en a un aussi._

_Et vous faites quoi avec les Gundams ?

_Je te l'ai dit, on protège les colonies de OZ.

_Ah…C'est qui les autres pilotes ?

_Avec un peu de chance, tu vas pouvoir les rencontrer…

_C'est super génénialissime !!! 

_Oui, on peut dire ça…

_Et à part ça, c'est comment un Gundam ?

_Ah ça, tu verra plus tard…

_Tu me montrera le tiens, hein Duo ?

_je t'ai déjà dit que oui Heero.

_Oh, c'est vrai !^_^ z'ai oubliagé !!

Kawai ! Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour décrire le petit ange blotti entre les bras de Duo.

_Ah, on arrive. Les mads sont dans ce labo.

_c'est qui les mads ?

_c'est les gens qui ont construit les Gundams. Il y a un MAD pour chaque pilote. Mais ce sont tous des vieux rabougris, alors…

_Oh… ils sont si vieux que ça ?

_Oh oui ! Bah tu vas les voir !

_Duo…

_Hum ?

_Je veux pas rentrer dans cette salle…

_Bah pourquoi poussin ?

_je sais pas… j'ai… j'ai peur… JE VEUX PAS RENTRER DEDANS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Chut, chut trésor… je suis là, pleures pas… je vais te protéger…

_Vrai ?

_Bien sur. Allez, boys don't cry…

Heero essuya les quelques larmes discrètes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux.

_Ca veux dire quoi ?

_Ca veux dire que les garçons ne pleurent pas en anglais.

_Whaaaa !!!!! t'es trop intelligent si tu sais parler anglais !!! moi je sais pas…

_Oh, c'est pas dur, je t'apprendrais un jour…

_T'es sérieux ?

_bah oui !

_Jures !

Le petit brun brandit son auriculaire sous le nez de Duo en signe de promesse.

L'américain souri et accrocha le doigt du petit garçon avec le sien.

_Je le jures.

_C'est trop cool !!

_Allez, on rentre.

_Vi…

Duo poussa le haut battant de la porte et pénétra dans la salle, Heero dans les bras.

Dans la salle  blanche, J était en train de vérifier des plans de MS.

Lorsqu'il les vit tous les deux,  Il s'approcha dangereusement de Duo et lui pointa sa main métallique sous le nez.

_Mais d'où le sortez vous Maxwell ?! Vous en avez encore d'autres comme ça ?dit il en pointant le petit brun. Et où est Heero ?!!!!

_KYYYYYIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIi !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Heero, qu'est ce qui se passe ? hey, mon poussin ? 

_le monstre il est tout robotanisé et il me fait peur !!!!!!

Heero avait enfoui sa tête dans la veste de prêtre de Duo alors que J fulminait de rage.

_Mais enfin 02 allez vous me dire ce que c'est que ça ?!!!!!

_bein, heu, on a un petit problème.

_petit, c'est le cas de le dire.

Tous se retournèrent pour faire face à G et S qui revenaient avec des feuilles plein les mains.

Ils avancèrent et G regarda le petit garçon dans les bras de Duo.

_Duo, je suppose que c'est 01 ?

_Bah oui… c'est le débardeur qui vous a mi sur la voie vieux débris ?

_Un peu de respect pour les anciens Duo si tu veux savoir ce qui est arrivé à Heero.

_Il m'est arrivé quoi à moi ?

Heero avait sortit sa tête de l'épaule de Duo et se retrouva face à G.

_Bonjour. Je suppose que tu es Heero ?

_Vip, c'est moi. Et vous, vous êtes un ami du monstre robotanisé ?

_Du Quoi ?

_Il parle de J.

_Oh…

G se surpris à sourire.

_Heu, non, je ne suis pas son ami, mais plutôt un collègue de travail.

_D'accord… mais il peut s'en aller ? J'aime pas les monstres, et il me fait peur…

_Pourquoi il te fait peur, dis moi Heero.

_Bah… il est pas beau…

La réponse enfantine du japonais eu pour effet de faire rire Duo aux éclats.

_Qu'est ce qui se passe Duo ?

_Rien champion, rien du tout !^_^

_Et dis moi Heero, reprit G, pourquoi il te fait si peur ce monsieur ?

_Bah, il est robotanisé de partout ! Pis il est tout plein de rides, pis ses yeux on dirait une taupe qui aurait des binocles télescotipiques… 

_Hum, je vois.

_Pis vous, pourquoi vous avez une tête de champignon ?

_…

G failli s'étrangler sous la remarque, alors que J fulminait de rage derrière les mots qui lui étaient adressés de la part de ce petit être.

_Dites monsieur, qu'est ce qui est arrivé à votre nez ?

Ce fut au tour de S de se prendre une réflexion.

_je l'ai perdu à la guerre.

_Oh… et, ça a fait mal ?

_je ne sais plus.

_c'est bête ça… et le monstre, pourquoi il est robotanisé de partout ?

_Ca, nous n'en savons rien.

_Zut…

G se tourna vers J et lui lança un regard haineux.

_J, savez vous qui est ce petit garçon ?

_Pas le moins du monde. Encore une des pitreries de votre protégé !

_Non, pas nécessairement. C'est plutôt votre faute.

_Comment ?! Ma faute !!! Mais vous voulez rire !!!!

_Vous vous souvenez du vaccin que vous avez administré à Heero hier…

_Oui. D'ailleurs, je voudrais en connaître les résultats.02, où est Heero ?!

_Dans mes bras.

_Arrêtes vos facéties 02 !! Ce n'est pas drôle !

_Et ce n'est pas un jeu !

_Duo a raison J. Nous avons fait des tests avec S.

_Et nous avons découvert que ce sérum provoquait des régressions assez conséquentes chez les êtres humains, autant dans le mental que dans le physique. Conclusion : par votre impatience, votre soldat parfait se retrouve en enfant à peine âgé de 5 ans, sans le moindre souvenir de son entraînement, de ses missions, des colonies spatiales, et de tout le reste.

J manqua de s'étrangler.

Ainsi, Maxwell n'avait pas ramené ce môme dans la base, mais c'est lui qui avait transformé son superbe soldat en enfant…

La vérité le frappa de plein fouet et il en tomba évanoui sur le sol.

_Bah qu'est ce qu'il a le monsieur ?

_Rien Hee-chan. Rien du tout.

_Duo, nous allons chercher un antidote pour Heero, histoire de le faire revenir à la normale, mais nous pensons que ça prendra du temps. 

_Seul J savais comment préparer son « sérum de jouvence », alors il n'y a qu'avec lui que nous pourrons renverser le processus. Il va nous falloir lui prendre un peu de sang. Duo, assois le sur la table je te prie, S, allez chercher une seringue et tout ce qu'il faut.

Pendant que les mads s'affairaient à la tâche, Duo entreprit de poser Heero sur la table d'opérations, mais…

_KYYYYYYYIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Le cri poussé par le petit garçon fit éclater la fiole que G avait entre les mains dont les morceaux se répercutèrent sur la surface du sol dans un bruit assourdissant.

Duo s'inquiéta de son nouveau protégé.

_Heero ? Heero, qu'est ce qui se passe ??

_Brou !!! C'est gelé !!

Sacré Heero.

Duo se mit à sourire avant d'enlever sa veste pour la poser sous les fesses du japonais, qui n'avait plus sur lui que le large débardeur, le spandex étant beaucoup trop grand.

_Là, c'est mieux ?

_Vip ! j'ai plus chaud.

_Ah, voilà les vieux rabougris !

Quand il vit G s'approcher avec une seringue, Heero poussa un cri des plus stridents.

_KKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Quoi, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

_J'aime pas les piqueuses !!!!!

_Les piqueuses ?

_Z'ai peur !!!!

_mais non, champion ! Ca va même pas faire mal… enfin, je crois… tu sais, moi non plus j'aime pas ça, mais il faut en passer par là.

_Bah vas y, fait toi piquer !!

_Heero, si tu te laisse faire, on ira voir mon Gundam.

_Vrai ? Mais pour me faire attaquer par la piqueuse, je veux monter dedans.

_D'accord. Maintenant, tends ton bras à la tête de champignon.

A contre cœur, Heero tendit son bras à G et ferma les yeux.

Il senti une légère douleur et serra de son autre main celle de Duo le plus fort qu'il le pouvait.

Puis, une sensation légère de froid sur sa blessure, puis un pansement que l'on applique.

_Voilà champion, c'est fini. Tu peux ouvrir les yeux.

__C'est vrai ? ils me feront plus de misères ?

_Ca je sais pas, mais pour le moment, c'est fini.

_Duo ?

_Vi G ?

_Il va nous falloir du temps pour analyser le sang de Heero, et pour trouver un antidote. En attendant, il ne peux pas rester ici. Il va donc falloir qu'il reste avec toi._   
__Avec moi ?? Mais pourquoi ??

_Tu es le seul qu'il connaisse. Nous allons éviter de te donner des missions à toi et aux autres, pour que vous puissiez vous occuper du petit durant son séjour.

_Gé-nial.

_Bah Duo ? T'es pas content de m'avoir ? 

_Oh si champion, très content, mais ça faisait pas partie de mes projets de faire du baby-sitting…

_Je me tiendrais sage, promis…*chibi eyes*

_… C'est bon, c'est bon, je t'embarque !

_SUUUUUUUUUUUUPPEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRR !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! On va monter dans ton Gundam ? Et je vais le voir ?

_oui…

_C'est supra géniallissime !!!!Dis Duo, on va…

Et Heero continua de parler, parler, pendant que Duo le reprenais dans ses bras et se dirigeait vers le hangar à Gundams.

_Vous savez quoi S ?

_Non, quoi G ?

_Je sens que ce petit fripon va en faire voir des vertes et des pas mûres à nos pilotes.

_Hm… et pour J, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

 _Laissons le dormir, il ne nous ennuie pas pour le moment

A suivre…

Sakura : ….

Heero : toi… Omae o korosu !!!

Sakura : mais oui, mais oui, je suis impressionnée. pis, t'es trop kawai en môme de 5 ans !^_^

Heero :…

Sakura : oh, c'est bon ! C'est pas drôle de discuter avec toi ! Dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre !

Heero : Omae o.. 

Sakura: on sais!!!!


	3. Home Sweet Home

Auteur : Sakura

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : défis de Lyrashin à la sauce Sakura !^^ z'avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus, ça défini déjà tout !^^

Disclamer : Les g-boys ne sont pas à moi, malheureusement ! même chibi Heero il est pas à moi ! TT_TT

Note : je remercie très, mais alors très chaleureusement Naka, Chtite Elfie, Shunrei, Shin Maxwell, Tahiri-chan, Carina, Abbastet, Hathor, Akuma, Ocharis, Mimi, Syeda, He014, Christine, vy, Makena, Azalea, Law pour m'avoir encouragée depuis le début de cette fic, par mail ou par reviews, et je m'excuses de ne pas avoir répondu lors du dernier chapitre(mon pc a effacé toutes mes réponses aux reviews…)

Donc, voilà !^^ j'espère que la suite de cette fic vous plaira !^ ^

Note 2: Oh! J'ai encore oublié de préciser une petite chose la dernière fois !^^ Cette fic provient d'un des défis de Lyrashin : liste 2 défi n°3  
« _A la suite d'une énième connerie de J, Heero se trouve transformer un gamin de cinq ans n'ayant jamais suivi d'entraînement et pire que Duo sous sugar hight ! Et qui va en avoir la garde en attendant que les profs trouvent une solution ?  
Obligatoire : Je veux un chibi Heero trop kawaï !!!! »_  
  


Vus vouliez un Chibi Heero pire que Duo sous sugar Hight ? Le voici !^^

Little Perfect Soldier… Chap.2 

_Whaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!!!! C'est ça un Gun de Dame ?[1]

_Gundam.

_Oh, c'est vrai. Mais ça a pas d'idée que d'avoir des noms comme ça !!!!

_M'en parles pas champion.

_Rho… et lequel que c'est le tiens Duo ?

_le noir, là.

_Et le tout blanc et bleu ?

_Ca, c'est le Gundam Wing. Il appartient à…

_A qui Duo ?

_Euh… à un pote. Il m'a demandé de le lui ramener.

_Oh… ça c'est gentil !^^

_Je sais ça…

Duo soupira et souri au petit ange qu'il tenait dans les bras.

Heero était survolté. Il voyait enfin les Gundam  que Duo lui avait promit de lui montrer. Derrière eux, les profs gardaient toujours les résultats des tests avec eux.

_Duo, nous allons tenter de vous dispenser de missions durant un petit moment, mais nous ne savons pas trop quelle sera la réaction de J.

_Laissez ce vieux gâteau  où il est, il gêne personne sur le carrelage.

G s'autorisa un sourire.

_N'oublie pas Duo, essaie de lui redonner des souvenirs, mais sans le traumatiser de trop.

_Oh ? Vous inquièteriez vous pour ce bout de chou à la japonaise ?

_Duo…soupira son mentor en secouant légèrement la tête.

_Dit Duo, c'est moi le bout de chou à la japonaise?

_Oui Heero !^^

_Mais j'aime pas le chou moi !!!!

_Pas grave . T'aimes pas les choux à la crème ?

_Sais pas… j'en ai jamais mangé.

_Ah oui, c'est vrai que le vieux gâteau t'en a privé… t'inquiète pas ! Avec Duo, tu va redécouvrir les plaisirs de la cuisine sucrée !^^

_Ouais !!!!! On ira manger des glaces ?

_Est ce que c'est sucré ?

_bah… euh, oui, je pense…

_Alors la question ne se pose même pas ! On ira en manger une fois revenus à la  planque.

_Super ! merci Duo !

Tout en disant ça, Heero sauta au coup de son aîné et s'agrippa fort à lui. Soudain, Duo senti une petite main se balader à la base de sa nuque, allant chercher quelque chose, pour ensuite tirer vers l'enfant la natte de Duo qu'il commença à caresser avec tendresse. Duo, joueur, en prit l'extrémité et alla chatouiller avec le bout du nez du petit japonais qui rit aux éclats sous la caresse.

_Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais il va falloir qu'on y aille. G, je  rapatrie Wing aussi…  

_Bien Duo.

_Oh, je peux vous demander un service ?

_Ce sera bien la première fois, mais je t'écoute.

_Attendez moi si vous devez donner une dépression nerveuse à J ! Je veux assister à ça ![2]

_…

_Allez, on y va ! Dis au revoir Heero.

_Au revoir monsieur tête de champignon… au revoir monsieur au nez cassé.[3]

_ce, c'est ça…. Hum, Heero, on y va.

_Au revoir !!!

Duo tourna les talons et se dirigea vers son Gundam tout en se demandant comment allais réagir les autres…. Pendant ce temps, le petit Heero était appuyé sur l'épaule de Duo et faisait de grands signes de la main aux MADS en les gratifiants d'un sourire enfantin. 

_Heero, accroche toi bien, on va monter.

_Montrer où ?

_Dans le Deathschyte.

_le quoi ?

_Mon Gundam.

_Ah…

Heero agrippa ses petites menottes autour du coup de l'américain alors que celui ci entamait son ascension. Barreau après barreau, il grimpait les échelles de l'échafaudage qui maintenait le Deathschyte debout. Plus il montait, plus l'étreinte du petit japonais se resserrait contre lui.

Soudain, le petit être s'adressa au natté d'une voix presque… craintive.

_Duo…

_Oui ?

_J'ai… je… j'ai peur….

_De quoi donc ?

_J'ai peur du vide Duo !!! Le sol il beaucoup trop bas et nous on monte beaucoup trop haut !!!

Duo manqua de lâcher  le gamin. Comment, étant soldat, il n'avait pas peur de se jeter d'un immeuble de 20 étages, et là, il était terrifié à l'idée de monter à une échelle !

_Me lâche pas Duo !!!

_Mais non Heero, je ne vais pas te lâcher. Et si tu as peur, ne regarde pas en bas…

_KYYYYYYY !!!!!!!!!!!!

_Quoi ?!

_trop tard… j'ai regardé !!

Duo roula des yeux et souri.

_Alors, tu te cache les yeux.

_mais si je me cache les yeux avec mes mains, je vais tomber et puis toi tu va me lâcher et puis après…

_Alors ne te cache pas les yeux avec tes mains… tiens, tu met ta tête dans ma veste et tu ne bouge plus.

_D'accord. Tu me dis quand on arrive, hein pas vrai ?

_Oui.

_Tu jures hein Duo ?

_Vi, je jure.

 Le fait de parler avec l'enfant l'empêchait de regarder vers le sol. Il avait encore du mal à croire que cette petite créature puisse être Heero Yui…  Pour le moment, il sentait toute son attention fixée sur le Gundam Wing derrière eux. La fascination que le petit garçon éprouvait envers leurs Mobile Suits était palpable tant elle était intense. Son regard ne se détachait pas de ces imposantes machines conçues pour protéger les colonies spatiales. Il aurait presque pu parier que les yeux du japonais étaient grands ouverts et que sa mâchoire manquait de s'affaisser. Il s'autorisa un sourire en pensant à la présumée attitude d'Heero Yui.

Heero Yui. Ce nom en faisait frissonner plus d'un dans les hauts rangs de OZ… si ils savaient que le grand pilote du Gundam Wing est rendu à l'état d'un gamin de 5 ans par la faute des constructeurs de leur plus grande menace, il l'interneraient !

Perdu dans ses pensées, Duo manqua un barreau de l'échelle et glissa avant de se rattraper solidement au barreau du dessous en un réflexe de survie et de s'accrocher fermement à ses appuis. Heero fut surpris et glissa légèrement de l'épaule de Duo sous le choc avant que celui ci ne le retienne fermement par la taille. Il ne bascula pas de beaucoup , mais assez pour que sa petite tête parte vers l'avant pour rencontrer une vision du sol tant redouté. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent sous la terreur et,  Dans un mouvement de recul vif et impulsif, Heero agrippa fortement la nuque de l'américain pour aller plonger la tête dans sa veste, se protégeant dans son torse. Duo pouvait sentir la respiration saccadée du japonais tout contre son cœur : par son inattention, ils avaient frôlé la mort et Heero avait sûrement eu une des plus belles peurs de sa vie.

Doucement, de sa main libre, il fit de longs et lents mouvements circulaires dans le dos du japonais, lui murmurant des mots rassurants à son oreille. Ce traitement avait l'air de faire son effet car, peu à peu, le petit garçon se calmait et sa respiration reprenait un rythme normal. Il le senti prendre une grande inspiration dans son t-shirt et murmurer quelque chose.

_Hee-chan… chut... là, c'est fini…chhhhhh

_vi…. C'est… fini…Duo ?

_Oui ?

_Tu… tu sens bon…

_…

_Dis, on en a encore pour longtemps ?

_Non, on est presque arrivés. 

_Duo ?

_Oui ?

_J'ai regardé en bas…

La mine déconfite et apeurée de Heero fit place à un sourire timide alors qu'il refermait sa prise plus fort sur la nuque de Duo. 

L'américain sourit, et, regardant combien de marches il lui restait à gravir, reprit son ascension vers le cockpit de son Gundam. Là, il pris appui sur ses jambes et sauta sur l'échafaudage en un grand bruit de métal plus que sonore.

_Voilà Hee-chan, on est arrivés ! Tu peux ouvrir les yeux…

_… Whaaaaaa…. Il est trop beau… je peux le toucher ?

_Oui, et tu va même avoir le droit de monter à l'intérieur !^^

_C'est vrai ?!

_Bah bien sur ! Allez champion, pousse toi un que j'ouvre le cockpit !

_Vip chef !

Duo sourit. Ce petit bout de chou le faisait beaucoup sourire ces derniers temps… Après avoir ouverte en grand la lourde porte de métal dans le ventre du Géant de fer, Duo prit délicatement Heero dans ses bras, qui était tranquillement occupé à toucher le Gundamium, et grimpa dans le Deathschyte. Il referma sa ceinture sur lui et installa le japonais sur ses genoux alors que celui ci observait d'un regard attentif et impressionné le plafond de la base s 'ouvrir pour permettre aux Gundams de décoller. Il fit un « dernier coucou » aux MADS qui se trouvaient toujours en bas, puis Duo referma le cockpit sur eux. Heero était émerveillé.

_Wha…

_Alors ?

_C'est…super…mais c'est tout petit.

_Bah, en principe, c'est fait pour une seule personne, mais à moins que tu veuille rester avec les MADS, tu vas devoir rester sur mes genoux pendant le voyage.

_Et rester avec le monstre qui est tout robotanisé de partout ?! Ah ça non alors !!!

_C'est bien ce que je pensais .

_Dis Duo ?

_Hm ?

_Dis, ce petit bouton, là, il sert à quoi ? Et puis celui là ? Et encore celui là ? Et celui ci, c'est quoi ? Et pourquoi celui là il clignote ? Hein ? Et pourquoi y'en a deux pareils ici ? hein ? Oh ! Et ceux là, j'avais pas vu ! Y'en a encore ici ! Wha ! Et encore un là ! Et celui qui est là, il te sert à faire quoi dit Duo ?mais dit donc, y'a tout pleins de boutons dans ce coq qui pique !

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!!!

_Bah quoi ? Pourquoi tu rigolote Duo ?

_Tu … Haha… t'es vraiment génial Heero.

_Agru ? Bah de quoi ?

_D'abord, je « rigolote » pas, je « rigole »…et ici, ce n'est pas un « coq qui pique », mais un « cockpit ».

_Ah… je m'en souviendrais la prochaine fois.

_ J'espère !^^…eyh ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fabrique ?

_Attends… ne bouge pas hein…

Heero se mit debout sur les genoux du pilote de Deathschyte et passa ses mains dans son dos. De ses petites mains, il farfouilla derrière la ceinture de sécurité pour enfin en extirper la natte tant recherchée. Duo le regarda , quelque peu perplexe, et le gratifia d'un sourire affectueux.

Heero le fixa avec une moue adorable et s'expliqua.

_Tu l'aime donc tant que ça ma natte ?

_Bah… vi…

Tout en disant ça, le japonais entreprit de triturer la tresse entre ses petits doigts et de la contorsionner dans tous les sens possibles et inimaginables, s'amusant avec et touchant la chevelure aux reflets dorés comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor. En un mot, Heero était émerveillé. 

_Tu as des cheveux trop trop trop trop longs… ils sont beaux… et ils sentent la vanille…

_Et tu aime bien cette odeur ?

_Oui…

_Ca te rassure, ne ?

_euh… oui.

_c'est normal… après ce que tu viens de vivre, t'as bien le droit d'être un peu anxieux.

_Ca veut dire quoi « anxieux » ?

___Ca veut dire inquiet, enfin, je pense.

_Tu en sais beaucoup de choses toi !^^T'es trop intelligent !

_Oh, dit pas ça ! Pour un de mes amis, je suis un baka, un imbécile, je suis stupide des fois même…

_Bah ton ami n'est pas un ami si il te dis ça ! Et c'est lui qui est bête ! Moi, je trouve que tu es la plus intelligente personne de la Terre du Monde entier ! Na !

_C'est gentil.

Duo ébouriffa quelque peu la tignasse brune du jeune japonais et lança un bref « Allez, on décolle !» avant que le Gundam ne quitte le sol et s'envole vers les airs. 

De l'intérieur du Deathschyte, Duo alluma l'intercom et visualisa l'extérieur et repéra le Gundam Wing. Heero sur ses genoux, alla coller son nez contre l'écran à cristaux liquides.

_Wha ! On a une vue très jolie d'ici !^^ Dis Duo, qu'est ce que tu va faire ?

_Je vais accrocher le Wing au Deathschyte et le ramener au bercail.

_bah je croyais moi que tu rentrais chez toi avec tes copains ?

_Bah c'est là…enfin, c'est une expression, enfin… oh, et puis laisse tomber.

_Ah ? D'accord.

Tout en faisant sa manœuvre de pilotage dans le but de remorquer le Gundam, Duo sentit le petit garçon se blottir tout contre lui et ramener la longue natte contre son torse. Tout en respirant les odeurs vanillées de la longue chevelure, Heero y enfouit son visage, la triturant entre ses doigts  et la faisant caresser ses joues roses.

Duo le laissa faire, pensant qu'en sa tresse, le petit garçon avait trouvé son doudou. Heero Yui ne faisait jamais rien comme tout le monde : alors que les autres enfants choisissaient des peluches comme des oursons ou des lapins, lui avait jeté son dévolu sur la longue tresse dorée.

Après un ou deux essais, le pilote natté réussi enfin à accrocher l'imposante machine et décolla pour de bon , s'envolant de cette base qu'il espérait  ne plus revoir de si tôt.

D'en haut, il observaient le désert, les plaines arides et desséchées par le manque d'eau, dans un paysage teinté de tons jaunes orangés dans un couché de soleil féerique. Toujours calfeutré contre le torse du natté et la natte entre les mains, Heero s'endormi sur cette vision magique, bercé par les battements du cœur de son aîné.

_Sacré petit bonhomme... murmura Duo en passant gentiment sa main dans la chevelure brune indisciplinée.

************

_…Gheu… Duo ?…

_Oui, je suis là Heero.

_On … on arrive bientôt ?

_Non, on en a encore pour un moment… T'as pas dormi longtemps tu sais…

 _…

_…

_Duo ?

_Oui ?

_On arrive bientôt ?

_Non.

_…

_…

_Duo ?

_Quoi ?

_On arrive bientôt ?

_Non.

_…

_…

_On arrive bientôt ?

_Non.

_…

_…

_On arrive bientôt[4]

_Nan !

_…

_…

_On arr…

_Heero ça suffit !!!!!!!

_… gomen nasai Duo.

_Oh, … pas  grave Heero.

_Dis Duo, c'est quoi ce…

_NON HEERO NE TOUCHES PAS A CA !!!!!!!

Le petit Heero, serrant toujours la tresse du natté entre ses doigts, avait malencontreusement appuyé sur l'un des boutons du cockpit qui attirait son attention depuis le début du voyage.

Avant que Duo n'ai eu le temps de faire le moindre geste, La lourde porte du Gundam S'ouvrit dans le vide, à 25 mètres au dessus du sol. Duo ne fut retenu que par sa ceinture de Sécurité, qui se trouvait heureusement être bouclée et attachée solidement, mais il partit en avant sous le poids qu'exerçait le petit garçon, tenant toujours sa natte fermement entre ses mains et suspendu dans le vide.

_DUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Tiens bon champion, ne lâches surtout pas !!!!!!!

_J'essaie !!!!!!! Duuuuuuuuuuuoooooooooooooooo !!!!!!!!!!!!! j'ai peur !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Heero pleurait.

Heero ne pleurait jamais d'ordinaires, mais là, les circonstances étaient différentes. Heero était un gosse de 5 ans !!!! Heero avait peur ! Heero allait mourir si Duo ne faisait rien !!! 

Tenant fermement sa natte d'une main et tentant de la remonter, il tentait de maintenir le Gundam en équilibre de l'autre.

_Heero !!!!!

_Duooooooooooooooooooooo !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Aides moi !:!!!!!!!! ONEGAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!! Duo !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Attends !!! Accroche toi champion !!!!!!

_La natte glisseuh !!!!!!!

_Shit !!!!!!!!!!

Duo réfléchissait à toutes vitesse. Si le Gundam lâchait, Heero était mort et lui avec. Si il lâchait les commandes, ils étaient bons pour l'impact avec le sol et soit Heero lâchait et il mourai, soit il le ramenai et ils s'écrasaient.

« Génial » Pensa Duo. « Réfléchi, Réfléchi, Réfléchi Bon sang !!!!!! »

_DDDDUUUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!! JE GLISSEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH !!!!!!!

_Attends !!!!!!! Heero, il va falloir que tu t'accroches deux secondes, j'ai une idée.

_D'acc… d'accord……

Laissant sa natte pendre, Duo appuya frénétiquement sur plusieurs boutons pendant un court instant et Les longues ailes du deathschyte hell se déployèrent au maximum,  faisant planer le Gundam et passant en pilotage automatique. Dans la cabine, un long Cri retenti et se répercuta.

_AH YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Heero, lâches pas!!!

_t'as réussi Duo ?

_Oui, je te remonte !! Accroches toi bien champion !!!!

_Vi…

Lentement mais sûrement, Duo releva la tête au maximum et remonta la longue natte vers lui, rapatriant par la même occasion le petit garçon dans le cockpit.

Dés qu'il arriva à la hauteur de Duo, Heero se blottit tout contre l'américain et se serra le plus fort possible dans son torse alors que le pilote du Deathschyte refermait la lourde porte de Gundamium et prenait le petit garçons en pleurs dans ses bras.

_Voulais pas, j'te jure Duo que ze voulais pas, Duo…

_Chuuuuuuuuuuuut… Là, c'est fini… Chhhhhhh… fini…

_C'est fini…. Fini…….. Duo !!!

_Oui, je suis là. Le Gundam est fermé, et tu es en sécurité maintenant.

_J'ai eu peur Duo… j'ai eu très très peur…et même très très très très très peur…

_Je sais Hee-chan… Mais c'est fini maintenant. Tu sais qu'il ne faut plus toucher aux boutons maintenant…

_Hn…

_Allez, rendors toi. Dit il en resserrant sa prise autours du bambin.

_Oui… Duo ?

_Hm ?

_mici…

**************

Après deux heures de vol non interrompues, Duo arriva enfin en vue de la nouvelle planque des G-boys, cette même planque où Heero avait reçu sa convocation nocturne.

Il y repensait encore : que ce serait-il passé si Heero était venu seul ? Que lui aurait fait J ?

Duo en frissonna de peur et de dégoût rien qu'en pensant au traitement que J aurait fait subir à son nouveau protégé.

Heero, lui, se remettait de ses dernières aventures, endormi comme un bienheureux dans les bras du pilote, tenant toujours la longue natte caramel entre ses mains.

Si Heero revenait à son état normal, il aurait une bonne raison de lui dire qu'il ne devait pas lui couper les cheveux ! cette natte lui avait sauvé la vie tout de même…

Lentement, le jeune garçon remua sur les genoux du natté et releva un regard ensommeillé vers son sauveur. Il bailla longuement et se frotta les yeux du revers de la main.

« Kawai » pensa Duo.

_Dis Duo…

_Hm ?

_On arrive bientôt ?

_Oui, on est arrivés. 

_C'est vrai ?!

_Oui… I Run, I hide, but I never Lie...

_Duo, ze parle pas en anglais moi…

_En gros, ça veux dire que je ne ment jamais.

_Whoa… t'es vraiment trop trop trop trop intelligent  toi !^^

_Merci ! j'espère seulement que tu te rappellera de ces paroles lorsque tu aura grandi.

_Bah ça, moi je sais pas…

_pas grave !^^

Duo manœuvra sa haute armure mobile et déposa le Gundam Wing à l'intérieur du hangar dont une partie du toit était restée ouverte pour cet effet. Ensuite, il gara son propre Gundam aux côté du Wing et arrêta les moteurs.

_Dis Duo, on va où maintenant ?

_Voir les autres pilotes. Tu verra, ils sont très gentils.

Duo jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : 10H00.

Ils devaient tous être réveillés à cette heure ci… il allait devoir affronter le regard de ses coéquipiers plus tôt que prévu. 

Il ouvrit la lourde porte de son armure mobile, prit Heero dans ses bras et glissa élégamment le long d'une corde qui lui servit à descendre du Gundam.

Arrivé en bas, il entreprit de rentrer dans leur planque, une des propriétés Winner.

_Heero, tu te tiendra sage, ne ? Dit Duo en ouvrant la porte.

_Vi, c'est promis.

_Alors on… oh oh…

_Duo ! Où étais tu passé ?! On s'est tous fait du soucis !!! Ca ne va pas de partir comme ça à l'improviste !!

_Content de te voir Quatre !^^

_Et Heero ? Où est il ?

_Tu veux lui passer un savon à lui aussi ?

_J'en ai l'intention ! Alors ? dis moi où est passé Heero ?

_Chuis là !

Quatre baissa les yeux et ne remarqua seulement maintenant le petit garçon entre les bras du jeune homme. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise.

_Maxwell ! Tu es revenu.

_Salut Wufei ! Salut Tro !

_…

_Winner, que ce passe-t-il ?

_Les gars, Je vous expliquerai ça plus tard, mais pour le moment, Heero et moi, il faut qu'on mange quelque chose.

_Heero ?! Maxwell, tu délires !!!

_Mais non !!!

_Dis moi Duo, c'est qui le chinois ronchon à la petite queue derrière la tête ?

_Chinois ronchon ?! Maxwell, c'est quoi ça ?!

_Les gars, J a encore frappé. Heero a…comment dire… rapetissé.

_Rapetissé ?

_Ou rétréci au lavage, comme tu veux Wu, mais en attendant, les Mads veulent qu'on s'en occupe. Je vous présente Heero.

Les 3 autres pilotes regardèrent fixement le petit être dans les bras de Duo, surpris et estomaqués pour la plupart…

_…je… Je… Il… Oh !! Allah !!!!!!!

_Mais qu'est ce… Oh… par Nataku !!!!!!!

_Mon Dieu…

A suivre…

Sakura : YATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Duo : c'est officiel, Sakura a pété un câble…

Sakura : mais non !!J'ai enfin fini ce chapitre !^^ Il m'aura fallu je sais pas combien de temps pour le pondre celui là !^^

Duo : et t'es contente ?

Sakura : bah oui, aussi bizarre que ça puisse te paraître !^^

Duo : …

Sakura : dites moi si vous avez aimé ce chapitre !^^ comme ça, le prochain arrivera plus rapidement !^^(enfin, j'espère !^^lol)

  


* * *

[1] Heero et ses problèmes de prononciations !^^

[2] Moi aussi !^^

[3] Kawai, ne ? Le naturel même !^^

[4] LA question qu'on pose souvent en voyage !^^


	4. Bienvenue chez les Gboys!

Auteur : Sakura 

Duo : toujours prête pour embêter les G-boys !

Sakura : mais non ! messant…

Base : elle change pas !^^ chuis obligée de préciser ? no problemo !^^ Gundam wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing !^^

Duo*prend la température* : Sakura-chan, t'es sure que tu vas bien ?

Genre : Défis sauce Sakura, OCC de la taille d'un gundam, kawai(yeah ! j'ai trouvé un nouveau genre !^^), etc.

Disclamer : je voudrais bien avoir un chibi Heero à la maison, et les autres G-boys pour s'occuper de lui aussi, mais rien a faire, on veux pas me les céder ! Bah, je les emprunte, c'est du pareil au même !^^

Note : je sens que cette fic est destinée à partir en vrille à l'exemple de « Quand l'empathie déraille »… attention les yeux !^^

Merci encore à toutes les personnes qui m'ont envoyé des reviews pour cette fic !^^ Ca me fait énormément plaisir de les recevoir, et j'espère de tout cœur que la suite vous plaira !^^

Little Perfect Soldier… Chap.3 

Tous assis à la table de la cuisine, le derrière bien calé sur leur chaise et le dos soit droit comme un « i » sous la frustration ou les épaules voûtées sous le choc, les 3 pilotes de Gundams présents regardaient Duo, attablé comme un roi devant une multitude de plats diverses, sucrés ou salés, à la fantaisie de 02, et assis sur ses genoux, le pilote 01, qui ne faisait plus la taille réglementaire pour occuper la fonction de pilote.

Ces deux derniers avalaient la nourriture et mangeaient comme 4, le natté faisant découvrir les plaisirs culinaires au jeune Yui, qui ne se faisait pas prier pour goûter la cuisine du pilote.

_Dis moi Duo, et c'est quoi ça ? Et puis ça aussi, c'est du quoi ? rooh ! Et ce truc bizarroïde là, ici, et ce machin là, eh, c'est du quoi comme manger Duo ?

_Hamburger, Jambon, Frites, pâté, nem de Wufei et brocolis pour le truc bizarroïde.

_Dans l'ordre ?

_Hm. Fit duo en prenant un des nems sur la table.

Lors de leur arrivée, Heero n'avait pas mi longtemps à faire remarquer que son estomac criait famine.

Flash Back***

GROLOMGROLOMGROLOM

_Euh, les gars, c'était quoi ce bruit ? fit Duo, légèrement aux aguets.

_Duo….

_Oui Hee-chan ?

_J'AI FAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM !!!!!!!!!!!

_Outch, mes oreilles…

_Gomen nasai Duo, mais j'ai faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiimmmm moua…..

_Bah, euuuuuuuh… Quat'chan, y'a quoi dans le frigo ?

Pas de réponse de la part de l'arabe.

Faute de réactions, le natté emmena Heero dans la cuisine, le posa sur une chaise devant la table(qui ,ne laissait dépasser du pilote 01 que le haut de ses cheveux) et alla dévaliser le frigidaire de la maisonnée.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, le contenu de celui ci se retrouvait étalé sur la table de la cuisine.

_Allez champion, a table !

_Duo, j'y vois rien…

_Et là ? demanda Duo en mettant Heero sur ses genoux.

_Mieux !!! Roooooh, dit Duo ?

_Hm?

_C'est quoi ça? Et ça aussi ? Oh, mais c'est supra trop bon ça !!! Je peux en reprendre ? et du ça là, je peux en goûter ? Hein duo ? Et ça aussi ?

Fin du Flash Back******

Trowa, Quatre et Wufei, toujours assis si ce n'était pas enracinés dans leur chaises respectives, observaient les deux autres « pilotes » se goinfrer et engloutir la nourriture et les plats présents sur la table.

Quatre avait les cheveux dans un tel état qu'on aurait dit qu'un Gundam ou une débroussailleuse étaient passés emmêler cette jolie tignasse… ou bien était ce le passage répété de la main de l'arabe dans ses mèches qui suivait la litanies de Quatre « Ce n'est pas vrai… Ce n'est pas possible… Allah, je rêve !! c'est un cauchemar !! » murmurée sans cesse.

Trowa avait un sourcil levé, les yeux à moitié exorbités, et de la sueur perlait sur son front. Mais, égal à lui même, il ne laissa aucune émotion digne de ce nom se retranscrire.

Quant à Wufei… Le pauvre ressemblait à un poisson qu'on aurait sorti de l'eau : les yeux comme des balles de Ping-pong, la bouche grande ouverte et les bras meurtris par nombre de bleus et autres pincements que s'était administré  le chinois.

_Dis moi Duo… fit Heero entre deux bouchées.

_Hm ?

_Pourquoi le grincheux il ressemble à une truite ?

_Une truite ????? dit Duo en recrachant toute la nourriture qu'il avait dans la bouche.

_Bah, regarde, on dirait un poison…

_Poisson !!! répondit Duo en riant comme jamais.

Cette petite entrevue eu au moins un effet bénéfique. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallu pour le dire, Wufei sortit de sa torpeur. Il délaissa ses bras déjà bien abîmés pour lancer un regard qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour le pauvre Duo.

_Maxwell… dit il sur un ton délibérément lent et menaçant.

_Gloups… dit Duo, avalant de moins en moins bien. Vi Wuffy ?

_MON NOM EST WUFEI !!!!!!!! hurla-t-il.

Ce cri fini de réveiller le pauvre Trowa qui se trouvait malheureusement à ses côté et dont la mèche se souleva légèrement, et le pauvre Quatre qui se reçu un coup de coude mal placé de Trowa alors qu'ils sursautaient tous les deux en entendant le cri de l'asiatique. Heero, en bon observateur, regardait la scène, se demandant pourquoi ce chinois grincheux se mettait en colère. 

_Bien sur. Je m'en souviendrais… Wufyfy !!! fit Duo, ne pouvant plus se retenir.

Wufei se leva de sa chaise et donna un coup de poing dans la table de bois, la faisant trembler de toutes parts.

_JE VAIS TE TUER !!!!!!!!! Cria-t-il en dégainant son sabre qui se trouvait sur le meuble non loin de là.

Totalement paniqué, Heero se jeta contre le torse de duo et se serra contre lui.

_NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Nani ??? fit Wufei, qui arrêta sa marche alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'américain.

_Hee-chan ? ça va pas mon bouchon ?

_T'AS PAS LE DROIT DE TUER DUO, ESPECE DE GROS MECHANT VILAIN PAS BEAU QUI RESSEMBLE A UN POISON AVEC UNE QUEUE !!!!!!!!!!!

_… je ressemble à un poisson ?

_Heero, ça ne va pas ?

_TU T'EXCUSES, ET TOUT DE SUITE MAINTENANT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! cria le japonais, tournant la tête vers le chinois et lui dédiant un de ses plus beaux regards « Made-in-Yui ».

_je, heu…

_J'AI DIT TOUT DE SUITEUUUUUUUUH !!!!!!!!!!!

_Heu, gheu, par…pardon Maxwell…

_MIEUX QUE CA !!!!! T'ES TROP UN MESSANT POUR VOULOIR TUER DUO !!!!!!!! DUO, C'EST LA MEILLEURE PERSONNE DE LA TERRE DU MONDEE EEEEEEEENTIER, ALORS C'EST PAS UN GROS VILAIN COMME TOI QUI VA LE TUER !!!!!

Heero repris son souffle, regagna son air de petit enfant sage, dédia un sourira candide au natté et se rassis sur ses genoux, prenant sa natte entre ses mains et la caressant du bout de ses doigts, la passant encore et encore sur son visage juvénile.

_Et puis d'abord, fit il plus calmement, t'arriverais même pas à tuer Duo d'abord, il est trop trop trop trop fort et trop trop trop intelligent d'abord, et puis d'abord, si t'essayait de le tuer, il te tuerais avant, parce que Duo, bah, lui, il a un Gun de dame!! Et Na !!!!

Et sur ce, il tira la langue.

Les autres pilotes étaient sidérés… et avaient accessoirement les oreilles en compote.

Pourquoi avoir une telle attitude envers Wufei ? pourquoi se mettre autant en colère, et surtout, pour une si petite raison ? 

Le raisonnement se fit peu à peu dans la tête de Quatre qui fut le premier à reprendre la parole. Doucement, sans gestes brusques, il se leva et alla d'un pas tranquille vers le petit bout de chou assis sagement sur les genoux du natté.

_Bonjour Heero.

_Bijour môssieur… Dit Duo, c'est qui lui ?

_Tu sais Heero, tu peux me parler directement, tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Fit il en sentant l'intimidation peu dissimulée du petit japonais.

_Ah ? Bah, euuuh... qui t'es toi alors ?

_je me nomme Quatre Raberba Winner.

_T'as un nom vachement long dit donc… Quat' Barberéa Winnéreuh, c'est ça ?

_A peu de choses près. Mais appelle moi Quatre. Fit il en souriant gentiment.

_Ah ? Oki ! t'es un copain à Duo toi ? 

_Oui, je suis un ami. 

_donc, tu vas pas essayer de le tuer comme le chinois ronchon avec la petite queue, hein dit, hein ?

_Non. Mais tu sais, le chinois ronchon avec la petite queue…

_Winner !

_Wuffy, vas t'asseoir. Dit Duo.

_Mais…

_t'as pas entendu Duo espice de gros vilain poisson pas beau tout vilain ?? Va t'en sur ta chaise !!

Chang Wufei du plier sous le regard noir du jeune bambin, mais surtout sous celui réprobateur de Duo et celui accusateur de Quatre.

Décidément, ce petit Yui ne l'aimait Guerre.

_Mais tu sais Heero, Le chinois aussi est un ami de duo.

_Mais… Mais il a essayé de tuer Duo !!!!!

_non, ce n'est qu'un jeu Heero. Duo provoque souvent Wufei, et Wufei se laisse faire. Mais il n'y a  que eux deux qui ont une attitude comme. Tu comprends ?

_Euh, je crois bien que oui… 

_mais, même si il est un peu ronchon sur les bords…

_Winn…

_Chut ! fit Trowa, lui intimant l'ordre de s'asseoir.

_… Wufei n'en est pas moins un ami. Tu peux lui faire confiance tu sais…

_Wufei ?C'est le nom du chinois ronchon ?

_Oui. Il se nomme Wufei Chang.

_mais tu peux l'appeler Wuffy ! coupa Duo.

_D'acc' !Alors ce sera Wuffy ! Je risque pas de l'oubliager !

_Je crois pas non plus ! dit Duo en éclatant de rire.

Duo resserra son étreinte sur le petit corps serré contre lui et Heero tourna la tête.

_Et lui là bas, le gars avec la trop trop trop trop trop longue mèche, là pas, et c'est qui lui ?

_Il se nomme Trowa Barton. C'est aussi un ami.

_Ah ? Et, l'est gentil lui aussi ? il va vouloir tuer Duo pour de faux ?

_Euh, non, non enfin, je ne crois pas…

_Ah bon. Donc y'a que Wuffy en fait qui veux tuer Duo pour de faux, ne ?

_Euh, oui, oui, il n'y a que lui.

_Ah… Euh, dit Trois…

_Trowa.

_Citi po grave ! fit Heero en souriant de toutes ses dents. Dit Tro…wa, je peux toucher ta mèche ? eyh, dit, est ce que c'est une vraie ?Hein dit ? Et comment est ce qu'elle tient ? Hein dit ?

_…….

_Eyh, dit , pourquoi tu réponds pas ?Hein dit hein ? Dit Duo, pourquoi il réponds pas ? Hein dit duo ?

_C'est Trowa... Il parleras lorsqu'il aura envie.

_Et pourquoi ?

_Trowa n'a jamais été un grand bavard le matin tu sais champion…

_Et pourquoi ?

_Bah, euh… parce que le matin, Trowa est encore fatigué…

_Et pourquoi ?

_Peut être parce qu'il ne dort pas assez le soir.

_Et pourquoi ?

_Parce que ses nuits sont courtes lorsqu'il rentre de mission.

_Et pourquoi ?

_Parce que les missions sont épuisantes.

_Et pourquoi ?

_Parce qu'on donne beaucoup de nous même pour réussir à vaincre OZ.

_Et pourquoi ?

_pour sauver les colonies de l'espace.

_Et pourquoi ?

_Pour apporter la paix dans la galaxie.

_Et pourquoi ?

_… j'ai droit à un Joker ?

Derrière lui, Le pauvre Quatre n'en pouvait plus. L'innocence de Heero était d'un contraste flagrant avec le soldat parfait qu'il côtoyait les autres jours.

Voir Heero poser des question existentielles du genre était vraiment à mourir de rire, et l'héritier Winner, comme l'héritier Chang, comme le clown Barton, avait du mal à contenir un sourire attendri si ce n'était pas purement et simplement un éclat de rire.

Le pire dans tout cela, c'est que ce genre d'évènements promettait de durer…  

_Et si on te faisait visiter la maison maintenant Heero ?

Le petit brun tourna la tête vers Quatre et le regarda de ses yeux prusse.

_Euh, je sais pas trop… je… Duo ?

_Hn ?

_Tu viens avec moi si je visite la maison de Quat' Barbéréa Winnéair ?

_C'est notre maison à nous Cinq Heero, pas seulement la mienne tu sais.

_Ah… donc, y'a une partie de la maison à Duo, une à toi, une à Tro…wa, et une à Wuffy ?

_Exact.

_mais, euh… fit il en comptant surs es doigts. Mais ça fait que Quatre ça, rigarde ! dit il en montrant sa main devant le visage de l'arabe où quatre doigts levés se tenaient.

_C'est vrai Heero. Il y a une partie de la maison pour le cinquième pilote qui vis avec nous. Dit il en soupirant.

_Ah ? Et où c'est qu'il est le pilote numéroté 5 ?

_Ce n'est pas le pilote 05… c'est le pilote 01.

_Ah ? Eyh, dit Quat', je pourrais le voir un jour le pilote 01, hein dit, hein ?

_Ca, je n'en ai aucune idée Heero.

_Ah bon ? Tu sais pas où c'est qu'il est ?

_… si, malheureusement, je le sais pertinemment.

_Ca veut dire quoi perti…

_Allez champion, coupa Duo, on va visiter la maison sinon on en a encore pour des heures !

_D'accord Duo. Dit Quatre, tu viens avec moi et Duo, dit ?

_Oui, j'arrive Heero. Deux secondes.

_Hai ! Tu me montre alors Duo ?

_Let's go !

L'américain pris le bambin dans ses bras musclés et l'emmena dans le hall d'entrée en direction du salon. De son côté, Quatre se retourna vers les deux autres pilotes, toujours sous le coup de la surprise laissée par le passage du japonais.

_Oh, pendant que je monte avec Duo et Heero, vous nettoierez la vaisselle et rangerez la nourriture s'il vous plait.

Et sur ce, il délaissa Trowa et Wufei, toujours assis sur leurs chaises. Ils se regardèrent, se fixèrent un long moment en chiens de faïence avant de pointer d'un seul et même mouvement leur index l'un vers l'autre en disant d'une seule et même voix :

_Tu fais la vaisselle !!!!

**************

 _Ouaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh !!!!!! Trop trop trop trop trop bien !!!!! Elle est trop trop trop trop trop trop jolie ta chambre Duo !!!

_Merci champion, mais, y'a, comment dire, du…

_Bazard. Coupa Quatre.

_Euh, oui, je crois que c'est ça ! fit Duo en un sourire gêné.

_On s'en fiche, c'est la chambre de Duo !!!

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Quatre, Duo et Heero avaient quasiment terminé leur tour du propriétaire, du grand salon à la chambre de Duo en passant pas les indispensables toilettes que le petit bout de chou ne mit pas longtemps à repérer et à mémorise pour sa propre survie. Arrivés à la chambre du natté, Heero s'était comme émerveillé devant cet étalage monstrueusement en désordre : des vêtements un peu partout sur et sous le lit, la table de travail jonchée de divers papiers d'emballages et de paquet de gâteaux éventrés de toutes parts, les portes de placards ouvertes et des feuillets dispersés dans la plupart des tiroirs entrouverts et à vue de tous.

Mais le japonais ne semblait pas en tenir rigueur, bien au contraire, au grand désespoir de Quatre qui avait l'ambition secrète de tenter de lui apprendre les manières d'usage…

Quant à Duo, il restait encore et toujours captivé par le charme enfantin du jeune Heero. Il l'appréciait plus sous cette forme qu'en tant que perfect soldier, il devait bien se l'avouer. Et puis, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de porter Heero Yui dans ses gras sans craindre des menaces de mort ou de partir directement aux enfers par l'allé simple.

_Dit moi Duo, je vais dormir avec toi, hein dit, hein ?

_Nani ?

La question surpris pour le moins le natté, et embarrassa un peu plus Quatre. Ils n'avaient pas du tout pensé à la façon dont allaient se passer les choses, maintenant qu'ils avaient u « mini Heero » dans leur équipe. Que fallait il en faire ? Le mettre dans sa chambre malgré l'âge actuel du soldat parfait ?

Oui, après tout, que pouvait il risquer dans sa propre chambre, c'était une pièce tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, et peut être certains éléments lui rappelleraient des souvenirs…

Cette option semblait la meilleure aux yeux de Quatre, qui, d'un regard vers Duo, compris qu'il avait lui aussi envisagé cette solution.

_Alors Duo ? fit Heero, tirant la natte de Duo, voulant expressément lui faire remarquer sa présence. Je dors dans ta chambre ?

_Euh, non Champion, je ne pense pas.

_Tu as ta propre chambre ici Heero.

_C'Est vrai Quat' ?? Dit, c'est pas des histoires pas drôles, hein dit, hein ?

_…euh, non Heero, bien sur que non ! dit il avec un sourire rassurant.

_Ah, Yattaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!! Hai, tu me montreras la chambre dit Quatre, hein ?

_Evidemment Hee-chan ! Allez, Duo, viens, on va montrer sa chambre à Heero.

_C'est parti champion !

_Hai !… dit Duo ?

_Hm ?

_Ma chambre, elle est loin de la tienne ou pas loin de la tienne de chambre dit Duo ?

_Elle est juste à côté, là, cette porte. Dit il en montrant du doigt la haute stature de bois ancrée dans le mur du couloir.

_Hn… et, c'est comment dedans dit Duo ?

_… euh… Quatre ?

_Tu verras par toi même Heero. Répondit l'arabe, coupant court aux questions du petit garçon et libérant Duo de la réponse à laquelle il ne savait pas vraiment comment répondre.

Doucement, Quatre poussa la porte de la chambre du pilote 01 et les fit tous pénétrer à l'intérieur.

_C'est… C'est ça ma chambre Duo ?

_Je crois bien que oui Hee-chan.

_Mais… mais… c'est pas comme dedans ta chambre Duo…

_C'est juste que c'est une chambre propre et rangée Heero ! Dit Quatre en lui souriant gentiment pour le rassurer.

Effectivement, le contraste entre les chambres des pilotes 01 et 02 était des plus flagrants… autant la chambre du natté tait désordonnée et embarrassée de pacotilles en tous genres, autant celle du japonais était… propre, rangée, à la limite de la perfection, mais dénuée de tout.

Pas un poster ou image sur les murs, pas la moindre photo ni de cadre sur le bureau seulement encombrée d'un ordinateur portable lui même proprement rangé dans un coin du bureau. Aucun tiroir, aucune porte, aucun battant, aucune poussière ne dépassait, tout était ordonné et calculé pour aller à la place qui lui était attribuée, pour remplir le rôle qui lui avait été confié , tout était d'une propreté nette et sans bavure. Même le lit de la chambre était fait de façon si parfaite qu'aucun pli rebelle ne venait souiller la perfection des lieux. La chambre en était presque dénuée de vie, c'était comme si personne n'avait jamais mi les pieds dans cette pièce, comme un jouet encore dans sa boite que l'on aurait pas sorti de son emballage de peur de l'abîmer. C'était l'ambiance qui se dégageait de cette chambre, celle du soldat parfait héros des colonies et leader du groupe de pilotes.

_C'est donc ici que je vais aller faire mon dodo, dit Duo ?

_Hm, oui, c'est ici. 

_J'espère que tu vas te plaire dans cette chambre Heero.

_Bah, c'est à dire que….

_On va te laisser un moment ici Heero. Je pense que tu as besoin d'un pue de temps tout seul pour te faire à ta nouvelle chambre.

_Hai. Arigatô Katoru Sama.

_De rien Heero ! répondit Quatre, son éternel sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres.

Sur ce, Duo du déposer son petit ange sur le sol recouvert de moquette et ferma soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

_Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée Quatre ?

_Duo, que veux tu qu'il lui arrive ! C'est Heero, et c'est SA chambre ! Le fait de le laisser à l'intérieur ne peut que lui faire du bien, et peut être que des souve,nirs referons surface si il est seul confronté à un environnement qui lui est familier !

_Je te rappellerais au passage que les profs ont changé notre très cher soldat parfait en un môme de 5 ans qui a rajeuni en même temps que ses souvenirs !! il ne se souviens de rien !!

_Quelque part, il a sûrement des souvenirs enfouis en lui Duo, il ne faut pas désespérer !

_Je ne désespère pas, je ne fait que constater la réalité des choses.

_Eh bien allons voir de quoi il retourne ! Ca fait à peine 5 minutes que nous l'avons laissé dedans, alors je ne pense pas que les résultats soient très satisfaisants.

_Si il arrive à se souvenir de quelque chose, la première de celles ci sera de son amour d'ordinateur portable…

_Nous allons tout de suite vérifier ça…

Quatre appuya alors sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de leur leader. Le sang de l'arabe ne fit qu'un tour et le teint de l'américain vira au blanc très pâle alors que le regard des deux pilotes se portait sur Heero.

_Kami-sama….

************

En bas dans la cuisine, Wufei et Trowa étaient respectivement de corvée de nettoyage et de vaisselle.

Des petites allumettes brisées jonchaient la table de la salle entre diverses plats que Trowa rangeaient tour à tour dans le réfrigérateur. 

Dans son dos, le chinois, un joli tablier rose à volants appartenant à l'héritier Winner autours de la taille, bougonnait.

_Arrête Wufei, maugréer dans son coin comme tu le fait ne servira strictement à rien.

_C'est toi qui le dit Barton !! Ce n'est pas toi qui a été obligé de revêtir le tablier de la sœur de Winner pour faire cette stupide vaisselle que ce ventre à pattes de Maxwell à sali !!

_On a tiré à la courte paille Wufei.

_en cassant des allumettes !!!!!!!!!

_Et alors ? Tiens, tu laveras ça aussi. Dit il en lui tendant une assiette maculée de sauce et de bouts de viandes et de chips collées.

_Maxwell… Ventre à pattes !!!!!

_Tu fais erreur, Duo n'auras même pas eu le temps de toucher à ces chips.

_Tu n'insinue tout de même pas que… Yui ????

_Hn.

_Mais Yui a toujours détesté les cochonneries que Maxwell s'engloutie en moins de cinq minutes !!

_Heero a toujours duis e priver de beaucoup de choses pour préserver son entraînement. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'un soldat ne s'embarrasses pas de choses superflues. Heero n'aura jamais trouvé un intérêt réel  à la nourriture autre que ce qui lui état indispensable pour se nourrir convenablement.

_je vois. Et comme apparemment il a oublié son entraînement, il se permet d'engloutir tout ce qui lui passe sous la main, je me trompe ?

_Je n'en sais rien. Tiens, laves ça aussi.

_Il reste quoi ? soupira le Chinois.

_Une vingtaine d'assiettes, deux ou trois plats en argent de Quatre, sept sauciers, deux ou trois verres, un pot de confiture vide et une multitude couverts que je ne compterais pas…

_Maxwell !!!!!!!!

_Si tu n'avais pas refusé de faire la vaisselle ces trois derniers jours, il y aurait sûrement beaucoup moins de choses à laver pour toi aujourd'hui. Dit en tournant les talons.

_ Par Natakue !!!!!!!

*************

Quatre et Duo restèrent là, devant la porte ouverte de la chambre du pilote 01, contemplant un spectacle pour le moins inhabituel. Ils étaient sidérés, et il leur fallu plusieurs minutes avant de reprendre leurs esprits.

_Eh bien, si seulement je m'attendais à ce que…

_En fait, c'était plutôt prévisible Quatre. Tu oublie à qui nous avons maintenant à faire.

_Mais tout de même… au grand jamais je n'aurais pu songer un seul instant que…

_Oui, mais bon, c'est fait, c'est fait, nous sommes de simples spectateurs face à ça.

Le petit brun lança un regard vers les deux pilotes et leur sourit de toutes ses dents, leur montrant ses petites quenottes toutes blanches, tout en sautant sur le lit de la chambre, mettant en Bazard toutes les couvertures autrefois si parfaitement rangées et disposées sur le matelas. Les plumes voletaient un peu partout dans la pièce et un oreiller éventré jonchait le sol, sur la moquette. Le bureau était parsemé de petites plumes blanches et grises ainsi que de feuilles diverses extraites apparemment des tiroirs nouvellement ouverts, de dossiers chiffonnés et d'un pot à crayon renversé. Seul le précieux ordinateur portable du perfect soldier avait apparemment survécu à la tornade Yui. Les portes de placard étaient ouvertes et tous les vêtements autrefois rangés dont la moitié reposait à présent sur le sol étaient froissés.

Heero semblait s'amuser comme jamais auparavant , sautant et riant sur le lit, s'amusant du bruit que faisaient les ressors à chacun de ses bonds.

_Tu veux pas venir jouer avec moi Duo ?

_Heu, non, désolé Heero, je… je ne crois pas être à la hauteur.

_Si moi j'en suis capable, toi zaussi, ne ?

_Euh, non, je ne crois pas Heero.

_Ah ? Bon, tant pis. Mais je crois que je vais arrêter de jouer alors, puisque tu veux pas jouer.

_Je… je crois que je vais aller faire une sieste. Murmura le natté vacillant légèrement sur le côté.

_Ah ? mais c'est pour les bébés la sieste Duo !!! toi, t'es pas un bébé, ne ?

_Euh, tu sais, des fois, même les grands ont besoin de dormir tu sais Heero.

_Ah, et moi alors Quatre, je fais quoi si Duo il dort ?

_Tu vas venir avec moi, on va aller faire un tour au parc !

_Ah, vouiiiiiiiiiiii alors !! Hein dit Duo, je peux aller faire un tour dans le parc avec Quatre, hein dit Duo ?

_Bien sur hee-chan.

_Tu viens avec nous Duo ?

_Non Hee-chan, je vais aller faire dodo sur le canapé moi.

_Ah ? Bah, alors, bon Dodo Duo !

_Merci Heero.

_Eyh Duo !!

_Hn?

_Ma chambre elle ressemble à la tienne maintenant ! toi aussi ça veut dire que tu joue dedans la tienne de chambre Duo ?

_Euh, oui Heero. Allez, va avec tonton Quatre, vous allez vous balader au parc.

_Allez, viens tonton Quat' Barbaréa Winneuhre.

Le petit garçon descendit du lit et alla enserrer la main de Duo dans les, siennes trop petites par rapport à celles de l'américain.

Il lança un regard espiègle à l'arabe et l'entraîna dans les escaliers.

Après qu'il ai entendu un claquement de porte, Duo descendit à son tour les marches de l'escalier et se laissa mollement tomber dans le canapé du salon. 

Garder le Perfect soldier n'allait pas se montrer aussi facile qu'il aurait pu le penser.

A suivre

Sakura : Mon Dieu, j'ai fini !!! j'ai cru que je n'arriverais jamais au bout !! Je suis heureuse !^^

Duo : et moi fatigué -_-o

Sakura : c'est si dur que ça de garder Heero ?

Duo : tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point -_-p *****agite le drapeau blanc*

Sakura : mais nan, je suis certaine que ce n'est pas si difficile !

Duo : ah oui. ?

Sakura : c'est quoi ce regard Duo ?

Duo : je vais te laisser heero jusqu'au prochain chapitre, puisque tu as l'air si douée pour créer et t'occuper de ce genre de petites bêtes !!

Sakura : qu… quququququuquququque kwaaaaa ?????

Duo : allez, et vu le temps que tu va mettre, je te souhaite de passer du bon temps !!!

Sakura : mais c'est à toi qu'on l'a confié !! Duoooooooo !!!!! reviens iciiiiiiiii !!!!!! Duooooooooo !!!!!!!!!!! OMAE O KOROSUUUUUUUUU !!!!!

Heero: et moi dans tout ça ? Oo

Si vous voulez me laisser un message, ou votre avis, ou une demande de suite pour cette fic, y'a un petit bouton bleu en bas, appuyez sur « Go » et c'est parti !^^ puis, ça me ferais vraiment plaisir d'avoir votre avis sur ce chapitre.

Ja na !!!


	5. Caleçon, katana et exploration!

Auteur : Sakura Hiwatari

Base : elle change pas

Genre : Défis sauce Sakura, OCC de la taille d'un gundam, kawai(yeah ! j'ai trouvé un nouveau genre !), etc.

Disclamer : je voudrais bien avoir un chibi Heero à la maison, et les autres G-boys pour s'occuper de lui aussi, mais rien a faire, on veux pas me les céder ! Bah, je les emprunte, c'est du pareil au même !

Note : eyh yeh ! je suis de retour !(pour vous jouer un mauvais tour o on voit les références) alooooooooors, par où commencer… merci a tous et toutes d'avoir lu et aimé ette fic, ça me touche beaucoup vous savez ! Et si vous ne le saviez pas, je vous le dit ! vos reviews me poussent un peu a faire une suite, car, je vous l'avoue, je suis flemmarde ! lol mais il faut aussi dire que j'ai peu de temps a moi en ce moment, et que je consacre trèèès peu de ce précieux temps a mes fics, j'en suis navrée. Faut dire aussi que j'en ai écrit trop oO c'est trop pour mon pitit cerveau !

Enfin bref, le nouveau chapitre est là, et je m'excuse pour cet incomensurable retard auquel je me ferais pardonner incessament sous peu durant mes vacances ! je vais tenter de fiker un max…

Gros bisous encore aux reviewers(euses) toujours au rendez vous, et a ceux qui me soutiennent dans mon entreprise !

Dur dur d'être fanfikeuse o

Little Perfect Soldier… Chap.4 

COUCOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

AAAAAAAAAAAAH !!! Ah……..ah….. oumf….Hee….Heero ?

Ah, vi! c'est mouaaa! tu m'as reconnu Duo ? ou tu m'as vu ? ou alors est ce que tu m'as vu et reconu ? hein dit Duo ? Hein ? dit dit dit dit dit dit dit dit dit dit dit dit dit dit dit dit???

Heu, Heero, tu devrais arrêter de sauter sur le ventre du pauvre Duo, il a l'air d'avoir un peu de mal a respirer… fit Quatre en prenant le bout le chou dans ses bras.

Oops, gomen nasai Katoru Sama…

ce n'est pas a moi que tu devrais t'excuser mais a Duo.

Oh… gomen ne Duo chan. Ze le ferais plus, c'est juré !! fit il en une sorte de longue plainte, humidifiant déjà ses grands yeux prusse.

C'est…, pas… grave Heero. Répondit Duo, difficilement.

Ah ! alors c'est tant mieux ! doit, si c'est pas grave, je peux recomme,ncer , hein dit Duo ? Hein ? ditditditditditditditditditditditditditditditditditditHUMF !

Allez, ça suffit Heero ! On va laisser Duo se remettre un peu de ses émotions, pas vrai ?

Hmf ! Huhuhuhummff !!! fit heero, la maind e Quatre bien placée sur sa bouche, l'empêchant ainsi de parler et de débiter un flot  monstrueux de paroles dans les oreilles de ce pauvre Duo qui se réveillait a grand peine.

Dit, tu veux faire un jeu amusant ? demanda suspicieusement Duo.

De quoi ????? répondit aussitôt Heero, enlevant la main de Quatre de sa bouche après l'avoir scrupuleusement mordue et léchée pour faire lâcher prise a l'arabe.

Ca s'appelle « allons embêter Wuffynounet en allant chercher ses caleçons avec des petits dragons dessus et en les arrachant a un bout de bois comme un drapeau ». Tu accepterais cette **mission** Heero ?

Inconsciemment, au mot mission, les yeux de l'ex-pilote 01 s'illuminèrent, et une petite lueur bien connue de tous y fit son apparition.

Mission acceptée. Dit Heero le plus sérieusement du monde, avant de se mettre a courir en chantonnant gaiement « allons embêter Wuffynounet en allant chercher ses caleçons avec des petits dragons dessus et en les arrachant a un bout de bois comme un drapeau, lalalala… »

Riant sous cape, Quatre regarda le petit soldat parfait gravir une a une les marches des escaliers, tantôt debout, tantôt a quatre pattes, ses petites jambes ne lui permettant pas de monter plus rapidement les hautes marches devenues trop grandes pour lui. Il tourna ses yeux vers Duo qui, allongé sur le canapé, haletait toujours sous le réveil difficile qu'il venait de subir.

Vas tu t'en remettre mon pauvre Duo ? demanda Quatre en s'asseyant sur la table basse en face du canapé.

Je crois oui. Mais dit moi quatre…

Hm ?

Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu emmenais heero faire des courses…

Ah ! ça… ou, en fait, nous étions partis pour le parc, et je me suis rendu compte de quelque chose en route…

FLASH BACK

Quatre marchait dans les rues piétonnes de la ville en direction du parc, tenant le petit Heero par la main. Lorsqu'il avait accepté d'emmener leur ex-leader faire une ballade, c'était surtout pour que celui ci laisse un peu le pauvre Duo en paix, qui n'avait eu de cesse que de le surveiller depuis leur retour remarqué à la planque. Sautillant comme un cabri, le jeune Heero chantonnait, jouait, tirait sur la main du pauvre Quatre qui devait se baisser tous les trois pas chaque fois que le japonais faisait une acrobatie dont il avait le secret.

Et un et deux et trois petits moutons, qui sautent dans les prés…lalalalalala… et quatre et cinq et six petits moutons, qui sautent dans les prés…et plouf dans l'eau !

Dit moi heero, où… as tu appris une si jolie chanson ?

Ah ? c'est Duo qui me l'as chanté pour « m'occuper » il a dit… mais j'ai pas compris pourquoi il a dit ça.

Ne t'inquiète pas, moi je comprends… souffla l'arabe.

Ah ! Alors c'est que t'es aussi intelligent que Duo, ne ?

Heu, très sincèrement…

Allez ! Tu chante la chanson des moutons avec moi Katoru sama ?

c'est que… je… je ne la connais pas… fit Quatre, tentant de se défiler.

Oh, tu vas voir ! c'est joli ! écoute et répère avec moi ! Et un et deux et trois petits moutons !

Et un et deux et trois petits moutons…

Qui sautent dans les prés !

… qui sautent dans les prés…

Et Quatre et cinq et six petits moutons !

…et quatre et cinq et six petits moutons…

Qui sautent dans les prés !

…Heero, tu devrais faire…

Et PLOUF dans l'eau !!!!!

…..attention….

A dernier vers de la chanson, le brun sauta a pieds joins dans une immense flaque d'eau qui trônait au beau milieu du trottoir, au plus grand plaisir du petit japonais, mais au désarroi de Quatre qui ne savait que faire de ce garnement mouillé.

regardes toi Heero ! Tu es tout mouillé maintenant ! Rah, et qu'est ce que je vais faire de …

Gomen ne katoru Sama, mais je voulais juste jouer… et j'ai pas froid comme ça, c'est pas grave…

Il y a quelque chose de plus grave encore ! fit Quatre, décomposé.

Et… c'est quoi ? osa le pilote du Wing.

Je t'ai emmené dehors, alors que tu es encore en débardeur ! Mais quel idiot je fais !!

On dit Baka, katoru sama.

L'arabe regarda L'enfant qui le fixait avec une moue adorable. Celui ci portait effectivement le long débardeur vert d'avant sa transformation, et qui lui arrivait bien en dessous des chevilles. Trempé jusqu'aux os, Heero frissonnait mais tentait de ne pas le faire remarquer. C'était évidemment sans compter sur l'instinct protecteur et légèrement mère poule de Quatre qui le sentit tout de suite. L'enveloppant dans son grand manteau, Quatre changea de direction et se précipita dans le premier magasin de vêtements qui lui tomba sous la main… magasin qui se trouva être à une demi heure de bus, quinze de marche, en comptant les divers « arrêts pipi » de Heero et la chasse aux oiseaux improvisée par le jeune japonais qui se trouva une passion nouvelle pour l'ornithologie.

Fin FLASH BACK

Et après?

On est rentrés dans le premier magasin, rempli de vendeuses ! Se je n'avait pas retenu Heero, il aurait laissé le perfect soldier en lui s'occuper des vendeuses !

… et pourquoi ?

Elles n'ont pas arrêter de nous pincer les joues dés que nous avons franchi les portes de la boutique !

NOUS ????

Oui… moi… moi aussi… murmura Quatre, légèrement honteux.

Je te l'avais dit que t'avais des joues a croquer !!!

Calmes toi un peu Duo, ce n'est pas l'affaire.

Excuses moi. Et ensuite ?

On a fait plusieurs autres boutiques, deux galeries marchandes… je ne savais pas qu'habiller un bout de chou était aussi fatiguant !

Un cri a l'étage les tira de leur conversation alors qu'un vague « Rends moi ce caleçon, sale petite vermine a pattes !!! Reviens ici tout de suite et j'éviterais de te découper en rondelles ! » leur parvenait aux oreilles.

Quatre lança un regard réprobateur a Duo qui se contentait de lever les yeux au ciel et de sourire discrètement.

Tu es fier de toi, je présume ?!

Et comment ! Si ce n'était pas Heero, j'en ferais mon fils spirituel !

…

Heu, et ensuite, qu'avez vous fait ?

Tu as l'art et la manière de détourner une conversation !

Je suis censé m'occuper de lui, alors je veux savoir comment tu as réussi a occuper sa journée…

Très bien. Donc, nous avons fait plusieurs magasins, et après deux heures de pinçages de joues et de regard brillants…

Il a fait du charme aux vendeuses ?!

Oui, et il est doué je dois dire… heu, enfin…oh Allah !

Racontes !

Grâce a lui et ses « magnifiques yeux bleus », on a eu une réduction de 50% sur tout le rayon puériculture et vêtements en tous genres.

… Tu m'aurais dit ça de Heero il y a une semaine, je t'aurais jamais cru…

Et moi donc ! et je ne te parle même pas du magasin de chaussures !!!

Pourquoi ?

Sache que tu n'as ni habillé ni chaussé le petit enfant dont tu as la charge, monsieur Duo Maxwell ! tu devrais avoir honte !!!

Euh, et après, vous avez fait quoi ?

Duo…

l'art et la manière, tu l'as dit toi même ! fit il avec un grand sourire.

… ça a été horrible.

Tant que ça ?

Il a essayé 40 paires de chaussures !! Il a même fait pleurer le vendeur !!

eh bah… si seulement je m'attendais à ça… je suis heureux d'être assis.

On a quand même fini par lui trouver quelque chose qui lui plaise, qui soit a sa taille, qui soit mode, qui soit « joli et pas trop moche », qui « fasse pas fille parce que Duo il aimerais pas ça », enfin bref, un vrai parcours du combattant !

… laisse moi deviner… c'est lui qui a choisi ces critères, ne ?

Exact.

Quatre se laissa tomber sur le canapé aux côtés de Duo et soupira.

Ma patience a été mise a rude épreuve aujourd'hui. Je crois que je mérite ma place au Paradis…

Tu as une patience d'Ange Quatre. Mes respects.

Tous deux se regardèrent, très sérieusement, puis éclatèrent soudain de rire. Une sorte de petite bombe brune dévala les escaliers à toutes vitesses, le tout sur les fesses pour gagner de la vitesse, et s'arrêta devant Duo, interrompant sa course.

Regarde Duo ! je l'ai trouvé ce caleçon !! Mais par contre, j'ai pas de bâton… je fait comment ?

Humm… Il y a une sorte de grand bâton dans la chambre de Wufei. Il est posé sur sa table de chevet, en face de son lit, tu ne peux pas la manquer !

Oki doki ! je vais la chercher !!

A ce moment précis, Wufei dévala les escaliers à une vitesse phénoménale, les yeux furibonds et le visage décomposé.

Où est il ?!! Où est il ?!! je vais l'étriper, ex-pilote 01 ou non !!! hurla Wufei, les cheveux en bataille. Maxwell !!! Dis moi où….

Gomen, je passe !!!!!

Heero se traîna à 4 pattes et passa sous les jambes du chinois en moins de temps qu'il ne fallu pour le dire, attirant par la même les regards pour le moins étonnés des trois autres pilotes. Heero était pour le moins agile, et il ne lui fallu que peu de temps pour gravir les escaliers.

Dis Duo, le bâton, t'es sur qu'il est sur la table de chevet ?

Et sur un acquiescement de tête discret de Duo, le japonais s'en alla parfaire son œuvre, alors que Wufei restait tétanisé et haletant au beau milieu du salon.

…bâton ? Table de chevet ???? MAXWELL !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! C'est mon KATANA que tu appelle « bâton » ???? JE VAIS TE TUER !!!!!!

Wufei, pour le bien de l'humanité et surtout de mes oreilles, ARRETE DE HURLER !!!!! Merci.

Avez vous fini tous les deux ? tenta Quatre en s'interposant de sa voix calme et sereine.

C'est vrai ! Wufei, arrête de chercher les histoires…

MAWWWWWWWWWWXEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLL !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Un énorme « JE L'AI TROUVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE » retenti dans toute la maisonnée, ce qui fit tourner la tête de tous vers l'étage supérieur.

Silencieusement et calmement, ce qui fit légèrement peur à Duo sur le moment, Wufei desserra les poings et alla se poster tout contre le mur, aux pieds de l'escalier, et n'en bougea plus. Intrigué, Quatre le regarda faire alors que Duo prononça la question muette que l'arabe se posait en lui même.

Bah Wu, qu'est ce que tu nous as encore invent ?

Tu es encore plus bête que je ne le pensais…

Quelle amabilité. Et après ?

Si ce chenapan a réussi à monter les escaliers, il va bien falloir qu'il en descende ! et je serai alors là pour le rattraper !!

Wufei, ce stratagème est indigne de toi…

Parce que tu crois qu'aller fouiller dans mes sous vêtements est une attitude digne ?! Et de toute façon, peu m'importe, tant que l'ennemi se trouve coinc !

Il n'avait pas tors… peu de temps après l'acquisition de l'étendard rouge orné de petits dragons et de son support, Heero fut bien obligé de descendre les escaliers, rencontrant inévitablement une « résistance ».

Allez, fini de jouer Yui. Rends moi mon Katana et mon… enfin, rends.

Le japonais le toisa de son petit mètre et souffla de dédain, sans dire un mot. Wufei ne s'en laissa pas démonter pour autant. Duo, qui sentait venir le coup fourré à plein nez, posa une main sur l'épaule de Quatre, qui, peu rassuré, plus pour Wufei que pour heero, commençait à se ronger les ongles à une vitesse ahurissante. Au moment même où Wufei, perdant patience, commença à gravir les marches de l'escalier, le jeune Yui sauta de la plus haute d'entre elle, se servant du caleçon asiatique comme d'un simple parachute pour ensuite se laisser glisser le long de la rampe d'escalier à la vitesse de l'éclair. Les pieds, ou plutôt, les fesses ayant enfin touchées le sol, le japonais se remis sur ses petites pattes pour aller, tel que le lui avait demandé Duo,  brandir son double trophée à travers toute la maison, chantonnant joyeusement.

C'est bizarre, mais ça ne m'étonne même pas… murmura Wufei.

Quatre et Duo, se regardant, éclatèrent de rire.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que le japonais ne s'épuise et que tout le monde dans la maisonnée ne soit au courrant de la couleur des sous vêtements du chinois. Se lassant quelque peu de cette course poursuite qui ne rimait à rien, Heero alla soigneusement déposer le caleçon sur le canapé, à côté du katana, et s'en alla parcourir les pièces de la maison, pièces qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de bien voir puisqu'il courrait sans savoir où il allait.

Son regard se posa partout, sur chaque objet, sur chaque meuble, leur portant à chaque fois une attention toute particulière, comme si il se devait de respecter toutes ces choses qui lui étaient inconnues jusqu'à lors.

Dans le salon, Duo, Quatre et Wufei, discutaient joyeusement, entre deux ou trois grognements périodiques de l'asiatique, heureux et vexé d'avoir récupéré « ses biens ». Un petit sourire florissant sur ses lèvres, le japonais fut tenté de faire une entrée fracassante, histoire de montrer à Wufei qu'il n'était pas à cours de ressources. Mais, étrangement, quelque chose en lui le retint de mettre e,n œuvre une nouvelle bêtise, et il retourna à l'exploration de cette bâtisse qui lui paraissait immense pour sa petite taille.

Ce dédale lui semblait infini. A chaque porte qu'il ouvrait, une nouvelle pièce faisait son apparition, tant et si bien que le jeune Heero cru bien se perdre dans ce labyrinthe. Pourtant, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, il avait la conviction de savoir où il allait, malgré le fait que, pour lui, il visitait cette maison pour la première fois de sa vie.

Les portes s'enchaînaient à ne plus finir, ouvertes ou entrebaîllées, lui donnant accès à tout le complexe.

Pourtant, l'une d'entre elle retint son attention plus que les autres. Elle était haute, large, sculptée à même un bois fort et vigoureux, mais plus encore : elle était fermée.

Les portes fermées attirent plus la curiosité des enfants, comme renfermant une sorte de trésor caché, ou une interdiction à braver… Dans le cas du japonais, les deux solutions étaient valables. Cette porte ne lui dissimulerait ses secrets pour longtemps !

Se mettant sus ses pointes de pieds, il tenta d'atteindre la poignée, sautillant sur place, prenant tout son élan, grognant et tappant des pieds sous le coup de la colère. Puis, se ressaisissant, il prit une moue des plus sérieuse et observa longuement l'obstacle qui se dressait sur son chemin.

… La poignée est trop haute… murmura-t-il.

Tournant la tête de tous côtés, il remarqua une chaise calée contre un coin de mur, et, remontant ses manches, pris la résolution de la pousser vers la porte.

Les pieds de la chaise émirent un son strident lorsqu'elles entrèrent en contact avec le parquet ciré de Quatre, y laissant quelques marques des plus voyantes. Le petit japonais atteignit tant bien que mal son objectif et, l'œil brillant, escalada vite et bien de façon à atteindre la poignée dorée qu'il poussa.

Le loquet s'ouvrit en un bruit léger, laissant apparaître aux yeux émerveillée d'Heero la pièce tant espérée.

… C'est quoi cette chose ?

N'attendant pas de réponse à sa question, il s'avança prudemment vers ce qui promettait d'être « très amusant » pour lui… mais, en serait il de même pour les autres ?

A suivre

Sakura : Mon dieu, depuis le temps que ce chapitre traîne…

Duo : je ne te le fait pas dire

Sakura désolée de ne pas avoir pu faire u  chapitre plus long, mais je suis un peu à cours, ces derniers temps ! Promis, dés les grandes vacances, je m'y met, je le jure !

Dites moi si vous avez aimé ce chapitre, tous les commentaires sont bons, et puis, vos avis comptent vraiment beaucoup pour moi.

Merci beaucoup à vous de me suivre à chaque chapitre !

Bisouus


	6. Une histoire de bruit

Auteur : Sakura Hiwatari

Base : GW

Genre : une incommensurable mettre un adjectif qualificatif ici

Disclamer : toujours pas à moi

Note je vous remercie tous et toutes pour être là à chaque chapitre ! c'est pour vous que j'avance, même si je prends beaucoup de retard à mon goût…gomen, ne ! j'espère que chapitre vous plaira !

Little Perfect Soldier… Chap.5 

Heero semblait comme hypnotisé par cette « chose », dont il ne connaissait ni la forme, ni le nom, chose qui n'avait jamais fait parution devant ses yeux émerveillés, aussi loin que sa mémoire puisse aller… c'est à dire, pas très loin.

A pas de loups, comme pour respecter un semblant de silence religieux, le petit japonais se dirigea doucement vers elle et la caressa du bout des doigts.

Tu ne sait donc pas ce que c'est ?

La voix fit sursauter l'enfant qui se retourna derechef, les mains levées, comme prises en faute.

Euh, je… non.

Je m'en doutais un peu, mais je ne m'imaginais pas à quel point ta mémoire avait ou être altérée.

Gomen ne trois, mais je ne…

Trowa.

Gomen ne Trrrrrrrro-woua, mais je n'ai rien compris de ce que tu m'as dit… fit Heero, tout penaud.

ce n'est rien.

Dit Tro…wa, c'est quoi ce… cette… ces…enfin ce truc là, là bas ? fit il en montrant du doigt l'objet de sa curiosité.

Le français souri doucement et sorti de l'ombre de la pièce. S'approchant lui aussi, il prit Heero dans ses bras et l'assis sur le siège tout près.

Il s'agit d'un piano.

Un piano ???? Mais c'est quoi ???

c'est un instrument de musique. Ca donne de jolis sons lorsqu'on appuie sur les touches, comme ceci.

Le geste s'ajoutant à la parole, Trowa joua quelques notes gracieuses du bout des doigts dont la dextérité ne fit que faire grandir l'admiration et la curiosité au sein du coeur du petit japonais.

c'est beau… murmura Heero

j'avais un ami japonais qui jouait encore mieux que moi tu sais… il adorait jouer au piano. Celui ci, c'est le sien. Un cadeau que Quatre lui a fait.

Il est gentil Katoru sama… murmura Heero en se tenant les mains. Et…

Hm ?

Tu… crois que ton ami m'en voudra si je touche à son piano ?

Je ne crois pas… montre moi ce que tu sais faire…

Heero leva doucement les mains au dessus du clavier acoustique et….

Dans le salon, assis les uns en face des autres, Quatre, Wufei et Duo discuttaient. Ou plutôt, l'un calmait sa crise de rire, l'autre se reposait tant bien que mal , reprenant son souffle, quant au dernier, il arborait un air des plus sérieux.

Messieurs, l'heure est grave.

Oui, pouffa Duo. Si Wu ne se remet pas, il faudra le mettre en couveuse !!!!!!

…Maxwell… tu n'es pas en position de…de…

respire avant de tenter une menace Wu ! dit Duo, se tenant les côtes et roulant sur le côté.

Je ne plaisante pas ! dit Quatre en haussant le ton, sans pour autant crier.

Wufei desserra les poings et Duo se redressa. Tous deux savaient que la patience de Quatre avait ses limites, et qu'à présent, elles étaient atteintes. Ce pris une grande inspiration avant de poser ses mains croisées devant lui. Soit l'attitude puérile de Duo et Wufei avaient réussi à l'énerver, soit il ne s'était toujours pas remit de son aventure dans la galerie marchande en compagnie du japonais… vraisemblablement, les deux semblaient être à l'origine de la tension de Quatre.

Bien. Maintenant, parlons plus sérieusement. Avez vous sérieusement réalisé dans quel genre de situation nous nous trouvons actuellement ?

Silence.

Tu sais Quatre, si tu veux parler du chocolat qui a disparu du frigo…

Kami sama !!! Maxwell, c'était toi ??!!!!!!!!!!! fit Wufei fulminant.

… laissez moi deviner, quatre, tu ne parlais absolument pas de ça, n'est ce  pas ? murmura l'américain en voyant Wufei fulminant de nouveau et les ongles de Quatre s'enfoncer dans sa peau.

Non duo, il ne s'agit en aucun cas de cette affaire… bien qu'il faille la régler après celle qui va suivre.

Duo déglutit difficilement et se rassis tant bien que mal, s'enfonçant dans les coussins moelleux, cherchant apparemment à s'enfoncer six pieds sous terre ou a disparaître.

je voulais vous parler de Heero. Vous n'avez rien remarqu ?

… Il a rétréci ?

Maxwell !!!!!!

Duo, je t'en prie ! c'est très sérieux !!!

Bien, bien.

Bon, repris Quatre. Vous avez bien vu que Heero avait rajeuni, c'est un fait. Mais…

bah, les profs ont dit qu'il fallait s'en occuper en attendant qu'il retrouve sa mémoire ou encore, que les MADS lui trouvent un antidote…

Et si il ne trouvaient pas cet antidote, vous y avez pens ?!

les deux autres pilotes ne dirent mot, semblant comprendre le sens des mots que l'arabe venait de prononcer. Et si Heero ne redevenait pas Heero ?

Vous imaginez ? nous ne nous retrouverions pas seulement avec un pilote en moins, mais surtout avec une charge en plus ! En mission, nous ne pouvons nous le permettre !

mais, les MADS nous ont pourtant mis en congé Quatre…

mais pour combien de temps ? OZ n'est pas en congé lui !

Winner a raison. Si jamais Yui ne venait pas à grandir, nous serions dans de beaux draps.

de plus, aujourd'hui, j'ai eu tout le loisir de sonder son cœur…ça va être très difficile de lui redonner sa mémoire.

Et pourquoi ?

Quatre sembla réfléchir à la façon d'annoncer ce qu'il avait en tête.

Il a, enfin, c'est comme si il avait volontairement replongé en enfance… sa mémoire est comme annexée. Heero ne evux pas grandir !

… Heero ? heero le roi de la responsabilité Yui, avoir volontairement annexé sa mémoire et ses précieuses missions adorées ?

J'ai aussi du mal à y croire Winner.

Justement… comme tu l'as dit du, heero a plein de responsabilités. Nous nous reposons tous sur lui, les missions aussi reposent aussi sur son travail de hacker ou sur ses dons de pilote… regardons la vérité en face : c'est probablement en partuie à cause de nous que Heero a rajeuni e cette façon !

Mais si les profs ne lui avaient pas injecté ce produit, …

c'est aussi la faute du sérum, j'en convient. Mais tout se passe dans la tête d'Heero. Pour e qui estd  sa mémoire, il va falloir tenter de la lui rendre. Il a régressé de façon quasi totale ! Heero n'est plus Heero, c'est un enfant de 5 ans, inconscient de la guerre et dont tout les souvenirs remontent à son réveil avec toi Duo.

Tous eurent l'air de réfléchir un moment.

Et, comment va-t-on faire si même lui refuse , inconsciemment de se souvenir ?

Il n'a pas touché à son ordinateur, souvenez vous… dans la chambre, alors qu'il a détruit tout le reste.

Il y aurait donc quelque chose de restant…

Peut être murmura l'arabe.

t'as un plan Quat'man ?

Eh bien, en fait…

soudain, un bruit strident déchira le silence pesant alors que les pilotes se bouchaient les oreilles avec force.

Qu'est ce que c'est ?!!! hurla Duo.

Ca provient du piano, dans la salle de séjour !!!!!!! dit Quatre, dont la voix était couverte par la cacophonie.

Voyant que l'arabe se mettait à courir dans ma direction de ce tintamarre, les deux autres pilotes le suivirent.

Heero avait disparu depuis trop longtemps de la circulation…

« trop silencieux pour durer » pensa Duo.

Lorsque les G-boys arrivèrent enfin dans la pièce, ils trouvèrent…

Coucou Duo !!!!!!!!!!!

Heero…..

Je houe bien du piano, ne ? Hein ? didididididi ?????

…..faisant tomber ses mains à plusieurs reprises sur le clavier de l'instrument dont une longue plainte stridente et désaccordée émanait, faisant trembler les murs de la maison par sa force et ses fausses notes qui blessaient le cœur et les oreilles.

….faites le taire….piti

…..et trowa dissimulé dans un coin de la pièce, les mains sir les oreilles, les genoux repliés sur sa poitrine, suppliant silencieusement dans son coin que ce vacarme s'arrête enfin. Les oreilles des terroristes en avaient assez entendu pour la journée. Quant à Heero, il continuait joyeusement de faire souffrir l'instrument par ses coups répétés. Dans un geste désespéré, duo parvint tant bien que mal, gardant ses mains sur ses oreilles à mesure qu'il approchait, à arriver jusqu'à Heero et le prendre brusquement dans ses bras, le soulevant de son siège et le mettant e la sorte hors de portée du piano. Tous purent respirer. Pendant e temps, Quatre était déjà allé rejoindre le pauvre Trowa, dont  l'empathie lui faisait ressentir les frissons qui parcouraient le corps du pauvre français.

Faites que ça s'arrête, faites que ça s'arrête….

Le pauvre était comme traumatisé, en en sorte de transe. Il faisait vraiment peine à voir. Duo était furieux. Il retourna le pauvre enfant désemparé et désormais séparé de son jouet, et qui, à présent, allait probablement recevoir le sermon de sa vie…

Heero….

_Vi, Duo-chan-_kun-que-j'adore-du-monde-de-la-terre-et-des-colonies-en-entières ? Fit il avec un sourire qui criait haut et fort « pardonnez moi »

Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris ?!!!

T'es fâch ? dit il avec une moue adorable qui elle aussi avait sa propre signification assez proche de la première.

JE SuiS FURIEUX !!!!!!!!!!!

C'est vrai ? murmura-t-il peiné.

Je ne peux pas te laisser seul deux minutes que tu fais déjà des bêtises !!!!!

Mais c'est Trowa qui m'a dit…

NE MET PAS CA SuR LE COMPTE DE TROWA !!!!…… regardes-le, il n'est même pas en état d'assumer tes bêtises… fini Duo sur un léger sourire.

Mais…

Non seulement tu as pris le risque de faire repérer la planque avec tous ce boucan, mais en plus, tu nous a cassé les oreilles à tous, et tu as probablement désaccordé le « ô combien précieux » piano de…..

Se rendant qu'il allait probablement dire une chose qui devait rester secrète aux oreilles de l'enfant, Duo se ressaisi. Mais ce ne fut pas la seule raison qui poussa Duo à arrêter là ses réprimandes. Déjà, les larmes perlaient aux coins des yeux de Heero.

L'américain pris le menton du japonais pour lui relever la tête. Heero leva vers lui de grands yeux embués et sa petite lèvre inférieure tremblotante.

Oh, non, heero, pleures pas…

Gomen ne Duo…

Heero…

Voulais pas…

heero….

Chus désol

Voyant que toute supplication serait inutile, Duo regarda autours de lui pour trouver une once de soutien dans ce moment où il se sentait lui aussi quelque peu désemparé. Il ne trouva que des regards réprobateurs ou hagards… et celui complètement perdu de Trowa qui semblait émerger de sa torpeur. Il laissa échapper un soupir et s'assis sur le siège du piano, Heero sanglotant doucement sur son épaule.

Chhhh, hee-chan, c'est rien. Je suis désolé.

Mais c'est moi que j'ai fait une grosse bêtise…hoqueta le petit garçon.

Oui, mais je n'aurais pas du te gronder comme ça.

C'est parce que j'ai abimé le piano de ton ami, c'est pour ça ?

Non, pas seulement. Mais c'est vrai que, si il reviens et que son piano est abimé… oh, et après tout, il n'y aura personne d'autre à blâmer que lui même !

nani ?

c'est pas grave. Sourit Duo. Mais tu sais, il faut des années pour jouer correctement du piano.

Comme Trowa ?

Oui.

Comme ça ??

Sautant des bras de Duo, Heero se posa bien droit devant le piano, et avant que chacun n'ai pu faire le moindre geste, il avait déjà les mains en position. Tous commençaient à se remettre les mains sur les oreilles, et Trowa se replongeait instinctivement dans sa léthargie (instinct de survie oblige), quand une douce mélodie harmonieuse et enchanteresse sorti de la cage de l'instrument.

Effarés, Quatre, Wufei, et Trowa, dont le son d'une belle musique le fit revenir à la réalité, s'approchèrent de l'instrument dont Heero jouait avec une virtuosité déconcertante.  La bouche entrouverte, les G-boys attendirent que le petit prodige ai fini son concerto.

Dix minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il eu fini, heero renifla, fit craquer ses doigts, se retourna vers ses ainés et dit :

Je vais me coucher. Oyasumi Mina-san.

...sans autre forme de procès.

Tout espoir n'est donc pas perdu… murmura Quatre dont le regard brillait de cette lueur si particulière.

Dans son coin, Trowa s'évanouit.

Et pour lui, on fait quoi ?fit Duo, éclatant de rire.

A suivre

Sakura : gomen, mais j'ai une autre idée pour le prochain chapitre, et en faire de très long me prends un temps fou et me met en retard, et c'est vous que ça pénalise malheureusement. Donc, chapitre plus petits =uptdates plus fréquentes lol

Groooooooos bisous, et merci encore !

Note : ah, quoi que, ce chapiytre là n'est pas plus court que les autrres en fin de compte


	7. Grâce matinée et coups de fils

Auteur : Sakura Hiwatari

Base : GW

Disclamer : sont toujours pas à moi

Note : Oy ! Oy ! Sakura is baaaaaaaaack !!! Je sais que mon absence a été plus que longue, mais... a dire vrai, je n'ai pas d'excuse valable, sinon que j'ai été atteinte d'une maladie sérieuse, mais non rare : la flemmagite aigue. J'avoue que j'ai mi pas mal de temps à me remettre à fanfiker, mais le temps et un blocage certain n'aidant pas mon affaire, c'est aujourd'hui seulement que ce chapitre vous parvient. Eh non, vous ne rêvez pas, vous allez ENFIN lire la suite des aventures de mon mini Heero

Je tenais tout de même à dire un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont soutenue, et qui ne m'ont pas oubliée durant tout ce temps.

Merci aux amis, aux connaissances, aux lecteurs, et surtout à toi, derrière ton petit écran.

This story is for You….

**LITTLE PERFECT SOLDIER**

CHAP 7 

Cela faisait désormais quelques jours que Heero habitait dans la planque des G-boys. Jusque là, rien d'extraordinaire. Mais, dans cette petite maisonnette, loin de tout, loin du bruit des machines, loin des combats, un petit cœur battait chaudement sous une couette. Dissimulée sous un édredon, seule une petite mèche de cheveux bruns laissait paraître qu'une personne y avait trouvé refuge. Jusqu'à ce que…

HEERO !!!!!!! Debout !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Une présence indésirable ne vienne perturber le sommeil de ce petit être. Marmonnant un vague « nyan », le japonais recouvrit entièrement son corps de la longue couette et tenta de retrouver un sommeil paisible. Mais il en fallait hélas plus que ça pour décourager son adversaire.

Heerooooo…..

Nyan…. Veux encore dodo.

Bien, comme tu voudras. Tu peux dormir si tu veux….

Un bruit de draps….

NYAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!! DUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!

…. Mais ce sera sans la couette.

RENDS MOI MA COUVERTURE !!!!!!!!!!! DUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!

Ne hurles pas, ça ne sert à rien.

Mais duooooooooooooo…..

Il n'y a pas de « mais Duo » qui tienne. Il est approximativement midi, et Quatre n'attends que toi pour manger. Tu feras ta sieste à 2 heures, comme…

Mais je peux paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas !!! Y'a Hamtaro qui passe à la télé à 2 heures !!! Donc je me suis avancé pour ma sieste… s'il te plait Duooooooooooooooooo !!!

Ne me regarde pas avec ces grands yeux de chien battu. Allez, on mange.

Iie.

Pardon ?… J'ai pas bien entendu l

Duo, plus cynique que jamais, tendit l'oreille tout près du jeune nippon d'un air ironique.

Grossière erreur…

J'AI DIT : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!

Après avoir eu la légère impression d'avoir les tympans collés à une enceinte de 2000 Volts, le Shinigami, dans toute sa splendeur et sa plus grande colère contenue, se contenta de jeter un regard qui en disait très long au petit bout de chou en face de lui et, le prenant par la peau du dos (ou plus précisément par le revers de son T-shirt), le mis sous le bras comme une vulgaire baguette de pain et sortit de la chambre, son « paquet » gigotant de tous côtés.

LACHE MOI !! MAIS LACHE MOI !!!! DUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!

Tais toi ou c'est la fessée direct.

DUOOOOOOOOOOOOo !!!! OMAE O KOROSU !!!!!!!!!!!!

j'ai l'habitude.

T'es agaçant d'être aussi calme !!! DUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!

Groumf. _Rester calme, rester calme…_

__GROUUUUUUU !!!! DUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!! JE VEUX ET JE T'ORDONNE DE ME LAISSER PAR TERREEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

… _Ne dis rien, il va finir par se taire. Continue de descendre les escaliers…_

DUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!

… _Outch !! Mais c'est qu'il mords ce moustique !_

LACHE MOUAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!! KATORU SAMAAAAAAAA !!!!!! A L'AIDEUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!

Mais vas tu te taire à la fin ?!!!

Soudainement, l'américain pris Heero sous les bras et le suspendit en face de lui, étendant les bras, de façon à ce qu'il puisse regarder l'enfant droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier le regardait comme deux ronds de flancs, abasourdit et coi.

Maintenant, c'est toi qui va m'écouter. Et ce n'est même pas la peine d'ouvrir la bouche !!

Mais je…

TAIS TOI !!!! JE PARLE !!!!!

Le japonais ne dit mot, mais garda la bouche grande ouverte. Deux ou trois mouches tentèrent de s'y aventurer, sans succès. Duo soupira et lui jeta son regard le plus menaçant.

Maintenant je t'explique . Ici, c'est chez Quatre. Nous sommes adultes…

Techniquement, presqu…

HEERO YUI !!!!!

…._goupls…_

Quand on te dit de venir, tu viens ! ici, c'est moi qui fais la loi ! JE suis le roi de l'étage ! c'est MOI qui commande !!! C'est MOI qui dicte les règles ! Et si tu continue ta petite crise, je te rends tout de suite au professeur J !

NYAAAAAAAANNNNN !!!!!!!! Gardes moi Duo, onegai gardes moi !! Duo-chan-sama-sempai, s'il to plait garde moi !! Je veux pas retourner avec le méchant robotanisé aux yeux binoclés comme une taupe et avec la piqueuse !!!!!!!! Onegaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!

Si tu te tiens sage, ça devrait aller…

Hie, je serais sage, promis !Honto ni, je me tiendrais sur des carreaux !

… entendu.

Il posa le petit être sur la moquette duveteuse et le gracia d'un beau sourire, ce qui sembla rassurer quelque peu ce dernier, après les réprimandes qu'il venait de subir.

Hie Duo chan, promis, je serais sage, honto ni !!

J'espère bien. Maintenant, on descend. Quatre nous attends.

Dis Duo…

Hmm ?

…. Je pourrais regarder Hamtaro ?

En bas… 

Eh bien….

Winner, rappelle moi de ne plus jamais mettre Maxwell en colère.

Oh, je ne pense pas que j'aurais besoin de te le rappeler Wufei. Je pense que… ce sera assez mémorable.

A genoux, dans la cuisine, Quatre ramassais les quelques restes d'une assiette de porcelaine qu'il avait maladroitement lâchée en entendant les cris du petit japonais. Quant à Wufei, il tentais de sortir la pointe de son sabre du mur, ce dernier ayant été lui aussi échappé des mains de son propriétaire lorsque les échos de la dispute eurent atteints leurs oreilles.

J'espère qu'après ça, ces deux là ne se disputeront plus…

Pour que Maxwell fasse encore trembler les murs, sûrement pas ! Je couperais la langue de ce baka si jamais il recommence à hausser la voix près de moi…

Mais il n'était pas près de toi Wufei…

Oui, parce qu'il était trop loin pour que je tente quelque chose…

L'arabe secoua la tête de droite à gauche avec un sourire bienveillant. Ayant balayé les quelques débris restant, il termina le plat du jour et demanda à Wufei de dresser la table. Même réticent, le chinois du se plier à la demande de Quatre. Mine de rien, ce dernier pouvait se montrer assez farouche dans son genre, lorsqu'il laissait éclater sa colère. De plus, le blond était empathe… il ne valait mieux pas médire sur son compte alors qu'il se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui. Il garderais donc ses injures et autres remarques désobligeantes pour un autre moment. D'ici là, il du se taire et mettre le couvert en attendant que ces messieurs daignent descendre, et que Trowa se décide enfin à leur apparaître.

Depuis quelques temps, le français se montrais distant, et…un peu crispé. En fait, chaque fois qu'il voyait le petit Heero, il semblait raser les murs de très près, comme dans l'intention de se fondre avec l'ombre de ces derniers.

Coïncidence ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, une sorte de troupeau d'éléphants sembla débouler de l'étage avec la discrétion d'un char d'assaut dans une salle d'attente…

Tiens, Duo et Heero se décident à nous faire part de leur présence ! Dit Quatre en souriant.

… et un faible bruit de porte, inaudible pour une oreille non initiée, se fit entendre.

Et Barton viens de rentrer. Souffla Wufei en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

Nous sommes donc au complet ! dit Quatre joyeusement.

Lorsque le repas fut terminé, beaucoup plus vite pour certains que pour d'autres, la première chose que fit Heero fut de courir jusqu'au salon, de se jeter sur la télécommande et de mettre en route son feuilleton préféré du moment.

HAM-TAROOOOOOOOOO !!!! BON HAM-MI !!! C'est le plus grand des lalalalala !! DES HAM-HAM !!

Devant la porte ouverte de la cuisine, on ne distinguait que le générique couvert par la voix du petit japonais qui chantait en chœur, et une masse de cheveux hirsute se baladant de droite et de gauche du fauteuil.

Toujours en train de savourer leur dessert, les G-boys secouèrent instinctivement la tête. Bien qu'étant tous conscients qu'il s'agissait là de leur leader, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de tomber sous le charme de ce petit ange asiatique (malgré le fait que Trowa ai été crispé tout le long du repas).

Il va quand même falloir faire quelque chose… fit quatre en soupirant.

C'est vrai. Ajouta trowa. Il ne va pas rester comme ça éternellement. Sans lui, nous n'avons pas le droit de combattre.

Le Wing commence à rouiller dans son hangar, et Yui commence à être plus une charge pour nous qu'autre chose.

C'est pas que j'aime être d'accord avec Wu, mais il a raison. On ne peux pas garder Heero comme ça. Non pas que je sois contre ces petites vacances, bie méritées entre nous soit dit, mais franchement, nous sommes des soldats. Des soldats interdits de combattre, ce ne sont plus rien. Nous on est pire que rien : on est des nounous…

Pire que ça… pendant ce temps, OZ est en train de ressouder ses troupes et de rallier certaines colonies à sa cause…

Tu veux dire annexer des colonies, Barton.

Je ne vois pas trop ce qu'on peut faire pour le moment. Souffla Quatre. Duo, as tu eu des nouvelles des professeurs ?

Pas pour le moment. Il y a 2 jours, ils étaient toujours en train de chercher une solution à ce problème. Ils bossent comme des malades à partir des notes de J, mais rien à faire.

j'espère qu'ils trouveront vite un remède, car je jure, par Nataku, que si je dois encore supporter ces dessins animés stupides, je vais craquer ! dit Wufei, se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Tu préfères le voir devant la télé ou dans nos pattes ?

Un long silence suivit la dernière remarque de Duo.

Je trouve déjà pas mal qu'on ai trouvé un moyen de l'occuper. Termina l'américain.

Après tout, ce n'est qu'un enfant… on ne peut pas non plus lui demander de se comporter comme un adulte…

Mais C'EST un adulte, par Nataku !! C'est Heero !!

Non Wufei. Physiquement et mentalement, c'est un enfant de 5 ans...

Eh bien il va falloir très vite remédier à la situation ou je sens que je vais devenir chèvre…

Bêêêêh ! fit Duo d'un air cynique.

MAXWEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLL !!!!!!!!!

Driiiiiiiiiiiing ! Driiiiiiiiiiiig !!!!

La sonnerie du téléphone retentit alors que l'asiatique commençais à se lever de sa chaise. Bizarrement, Duo se senti en veine. Il avait bien l'intention d'échapper au chinois excité.

Heero, toujours cloué à son fauteuil, chantais à tut-tête le générique d'une nouvelle série télévisée. Pour une fois qu'il semblait calme…

All ?Duo à l'appareil…

**Allô Duo, ici le professeur G.**

DOC ?!!!!

**Il faut que je te dise…**

Un bruit sourd retenti, et, les G-boys, alertés par le cri, furent consternés et amusés en voyant l'américain sur les fesses, sidéré devant l'entrée. Il était blême.

Sé…sérieusement ??!!!

Oui. Vous allez avoir une mission demain, juste histoire de détruire un base. Ce ne sera l'affaire que de quelques heures…

Vous n'auriez pas oublié un léger tout petit mini joli petit détail ?

… lequel ?

HEERO !!!!!

En effet…. Cela pose un tout petit problème.

OUI !! il est PETIT le problème !!!!!!

Mais vous ne pouvez passer outre cette mission. Elle est d'une importance capitale pour l'avenir des colonies…

Si vous nous prenez par les sentiments… Mais juste une question…

Laquelle ?

Qu'est ce qu'on va faire de lui ?

A Suivre

Sak' : je sais, c'est un chapitre plus petit que les autres o mais bon, on fait avec, hein ? m'en voulez pas o

Je vous promet de me mettre à écrire la suite ! jur !!!!

Alors ? comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre sinon ? lol vous savez comment ça marche maintenant


End file.
